Nós ou eles
by Rairaku
Summary: [Cap. VII, milagre!] Hinata é uma garota tímida que é praticamente despachada para a casa do tio, em Konoha. Na nova cidade terá que lidar com o primo ranzinza, fugir de delinqüentes no colégio e, quem sabe, fazer alguns amigos... [UA, NejiHina, SasuNaru]
1. A visão do inferno

**Sinopse:** Hinata é uma garota tímida que é praticamente despachada para a casa do tio, em Konoha. Na nova cidade terá que lidar com o primo ranzinza, fugir de delinqüentes no colégio e, quem sabe, fazer alguns amigos...

**Classificação:** Universo alternativo, romance e drama colegial, tentativa de comédia, incesto, yaoi.

**N/A:** talvez esteja um pouco OOC, afinal, ninjas vivendo como _adolescentes normais_ não é o que vemos em Naruto. Tentarei ao máximo mantê-los da forma como são, ainda que seja muito difícil... Sempre há a distorção da visão do ficwriter, não? Dêem um desconto... --

**

* * *

**

**Nós ou eles**

* * *

**Capítulo I – A visão do inferno**

Hyuuga Neji havia acabado de fechar a porta atrás de si e, embora mantivesse uma despreocupada expressão de paisagem bucólica, fitava a situação de sua sala com um pavor incomum a ele, além de um tremendo desanimo.

Sem qualquer esforço, era possível ver as teias de aranha e o emaranhado de poeira pelos cantos e móveis. O tapete preto estava pegajoso num ponto específico – lembrava-se bem de que seu pai derrubara café na noite anterior – e a cortina estava desfiada em algumas partes e, na pior das hipóteses, rasgada. Isto graças ao maldito gato da vizinha que fizera uma bela festa havia uma semana, deixando muito pêlo espalhado por ali – e se havia alguma coisa muito eficiente para instigar uma reação alérgica acompanhada de fungos e ácaros isto era _pêlo e poeira_. Combinação seca e nojenta. Não que Neji fosse algum tipo de adolescente frescurento, longe disso, mas era apenas nojento, sob qualquer ponto de vista – exceto o de um porco, talvez, muito embora um porco provavelmente não pense nesse tipo de coisa.

Dessa forma o garoto desviou o olhar do show de horrores daquela que uma vez fora uma sala de estar agradável para tirar os tênis com uma meticulosidade gritante em relação ao ambiente. Em seguida, ao não achar os habituais chinelos, atravessou a sala e a copa, esta quase tão desorganizada quanto o cômodo anterior. Ele seguiu pelas escadas somente de meias, a madeira escura rangendo irritantemente a cada degrau subido, devido à pressão do corpo exausto. Conforme subia, recolhia algumas roupas pelo corrimão com a mão direita e, com a outra, desfazia o laço frouxo do cabelo comprido, completamente embaraçado a essa hora da tarde.

Antes de entrar em seu quarto segurou a respiração: ele apenas não queria olhar novamente para a situação do cômodo, porque já tivera amostra suficiente pela manhã, ao acordar. No entanto, com um suspiro derrotado, o garoto entrou, logo jogando a mochila num canto do chão próximo à porta, terminado de completar a reviravolta que estavam seus materiais. Não havia livros somente na escrivaninha azul esverdeada ou na estante igualmente ciano. Havia pilhas sobre o criado mudo, e outros tantos apenas espalhados pelo chão, junto a revistas, roupas sujas, pacotes de biscoitos, poeira e... baratas?

"Oh, droga...", murmurou pisando em uma que vinha correndo fazendo curvas pelos obstáculos. Só depois de pisá-la, lembrou-se de que estava apenas usando meias. "Argh", guinchou. Pelo menos ainda estava de meias...

Não restava dúvidas de que a casa precisava de uma limpeza urgente. Onde estava a mulher que costumava vir todas as semanas? Precisava perguntar a seu pai...

oooo

"Sim, sim... O quê? Ela já está a caminho? Amanhã? Não, está tudo bem, estaremos prontos para recebê-la. Então, tchau."

_Beep beep_

"O que eu faço? Esta casa está uma bagunça...", chiou o homem. Era alto e moreno, porte elegante, levemente sisudo. "Hiashi, seu desgraçado!", grunhiu enquanto passava a mão pelos longos cabelos nervosamente.

"Falando sozinho?", Neji, que parecia uma versão menor e mais jovem do homem, indagou com uma voz tranqüila, tom baixo. O homem alto fitou o recém chegado intensamente, como se pensasse em algo. Encararam-se em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Neji! Ajude-me a limpar a casa!", exclamou sem emoção, de repente.

"Agora...?". O rapaz encarou incrédulo o outro ante a resposta afirmativa. "Pai, o senhor enlouqueceu? É noite de sexta-feira, e aquela escola me estressa. Esta casa já está suja há tempos demais para querer ser limpa agora". Disse em tom de assunto encerrado.

"Amanhã sua prima Hinata estará aqui. Quer que ela veja esta bagunça?". O pai indagou apontado com os olhos a situação da cozinha.

Neji olhou ao redor e parou para pensar, os olhos brancos rodando nas órbitas lentamente, antes de focalizar a imagem do pai de novo.

"Este é o cômodo mais limpo da casa, e Hinata é tonta demais para reclamar de algo como sujeira. Pelo menos ela não terá nojo da comida. Isso é o suficiente", disse e virou as costas, indo direto à geladeira pegar leite. Logo encheu um copo e jogou a caixa vazia sobre a pia, deixando seu pai fulminá-lo com o olhar. "Boa noite".

oooo

Hinata era uma menina tímida e perdida, há pouco tirada cruelmente do colégio interno onde estudava. Toda a reclusão e amabilidade cultivada no internato de nada serviam no mundo real. Pelo menos não quando se é assaltada na primeira baldeação do ônibus que a levaria a Konoha, depois de uma nervosa viagem de avisão. Por sorte, apenas sua bolsa de mão fora levada, o que significou perder algum dinheiro, doces e lenços de papel. Nada realmente importante.

Parecia até que seu pai havia adivinhado, pois fizera questão de impedi-la de levar qualquer documento consigo. Apenas uma cópia autenticada da carteira de identidade, "o resto vai pelo correio mais tarde", dissera sabiamente o pai.

E... Finalmente, lá estava a rodoviária de Konoha.

Este certamente era apenas o começo de seu carma. Primeiro o assalto e agora, a pior parte: enfrentar pessoas. Como era terrível para pessoas recatadas como ela encarar e conversar, lidar com o novo. Ela sinceramente esperava que fossem afáveis consigo... Mas sabia que seria ingenuidade de sua parte pensar dessa forma.

Respirando fundo, ela desceu os poucos degraus do ônibus e esperou que o funcionário a ajudasse com sua bagagem. Enfim, com as duas malas nos calcanhares, pôs-se a observar o movimento. Quem viria buscá-la? O ônibus havia chegado atrasado, já deveria ter alguém a esperando. Ela não sabia para onde ir. A última vez que estivera na cidade tinha apenas quatro anos, e ela também não possuía o endereço ou telefone de seu tio, pois foram levados pelo assaltante junto de sua bolsa... Definitivamente não poderia perturbar seu pai, ele apenas lhe diria para se virar antes de desligar o telefone em sua cara...

Bem, ela ainda possuía algum dinheiro na mala, poderia tomar um táxi e pedir que a levasse à residência dos Hyuuga. Konoha não era tão grande, com sorte o motorista saberia de quem se tratava... Oh, quem ela queria enganar? Esta era uma possibilidade muito pequena...

Estava assustada, completamente intimidada pelo novo ambiente. Conhecia nada, ninguém. Seu coração batia rápido, pouco a pouco o medo a dominando. Era para isso que seu pai a havia enviado ali? Para que aprendesse a se virar sozinha? Era tão difícil ser independente... Ela queria voltar para casa e se esconder em seu quarto enquanto as férias do internato não terminavam. Mas ela não podia, assim como ela não podia agüentar os supostos olhares que lhe dirigiam. Pareciam pisoteá-la, diminuindo-a a um inseto minúsculo e insignificante. Ela queria chorar...

"Hyuuga?". Uma voz simplória indagou.

"Huh?". Hinata virou-se na direção da voz e deu de cara com um garoto pouco mais alto que ela mesma, camiseta laranja berrante emparelhando com o cabelo loiro pontiagudo. Os olhos azul-céu amistosos a acalmaram, de certa forma. Finalmente compreendendo o que o garoto dissera, sorriu fracamente em consentimento. Alguém conhecia seu sobrenome? Que bom...

"Ahá, eu sabia! Esses olhos brancos são mesmo únicos por aqui...", comentou animado.

"E-então, v-você sabe onde moram os Hyuuga?", perguntou hesitante, apesar de visivelmente mais animada.

"Ahn... Os Hyuuga?", Hinata acenou, esperançosa. "Os Hyuuga...? Bem, tem um Hyuuga no meu colégio e só por isso conheço algum Hyuuga, além de você, claro...", disse o loiro, com ar pensativo. "É... Não sei!", concluiu. A adolescente murchou em sua animação. Seria muita sorte se ele soubesse...

"Oh... Já vai escurecer... O que eu faço...?", murmurou aos seus botões, preocupada.

"Ei, quer ir comer um ramen comigo? Talvez o tio da barraquinha de ramen saiba, lá passa muita gente todos os dias". Disse o garoto animado, apontando um estabelecimento do outro lado da rua com uma luminosa fachada onde estava escrito 'Ichiraku Ramen'. "Não se preocupe, eu pago!"

"Oh... Bem...". Enquanto Hinata se decidia, visivelmente embaraçada, o garoto tratou de pegar uma de suas malas e, antes que pudesse reagir, foi puxada com vigor pelo garoto loiro. Mal teve tempo de pegar sua outra mala ou pensar no que acontecia, pois quando percebeu, já estava se sentando na banqueta da "barraquinha de ramen".

"Ei tio, me vê dois ramens de porco com missô!". O rapaz falou, ou gritou, animadamente. "Você gosta de ramen de porco-missô?", perguntou dirigindo-se a Hinata. "É o meu favorito!", acrescentou.

"S-sim...". Respondeu, ainda estava atordoada com a rapidez e a energia do garoto. Ela não estava acostumada com esse tipo de situação.

"Oi Naruto!", interrompeu o dono do Ichiraku. "Vejo que está acompanhado. É a sua namorada?", indagou rindo com cumplicidade, enquanto os servia.

Ao ouvi-lo, Hinata se encolheu no assento ficando tão vermelha quanto as luzes berrantes do letreiro da barraquinha. E graças aos céus, Naruto, se esse era mesmo o nome do garoto, não prestou atenção ao comentário do _tio_, pois estava mais preocupado com seu ramen.

Tentando esquecer sua vergonha, partiu o _hashi_, agradeceu pela comida, ainda que muito baixo para alguém ouvir, e tratou de começar a comer. Percebeu então que estava faminta, pois ignorara o pedido de seu corpo devido ao nervosismo e à ansiedade.

Enquanto comia, as palavras de seu pai, Hiashi, começaram a voltar à sua mente como vozes num gravador...

"_Hinata, não fale com estranhos a não ser que seja para pedir informação, ainda assim, evite. O melhor é procurar um guarda ou algo do tipo, entendeu?"_

_Ela assentiu tristemente._

"_E se não é para falar com estranhos, menos ainda aceitar coisas de um deles. Você se lembra bem das histórias sobre aproveitadores e seqüestradores, sem falar nos outros tipos, não é?"_

"_Sim, senhor"._

"_Certo, pode ir"._

"_Com licença"._

Ao recordar, a calma adquirida com a comida deu lugar a um medo repentino. De uma só vez, falara com um estranho e aceitara "coisas" dele, no caso, um delicioso ramen de porco com caldo de missô. E agora? E se o garoto fosse algum aproveitador? Mas ele parecia tão gentil e agradável... Como alguém com olhos tão iluminados podia ser tão mal e cruel como seu pai dissera?

Resolveu dar só uma olhadela no garoto para ter certeza. Não queria contrariar seu pai, mas o serviço já estava feito. E não era capaz de acreditar na perversidade do garoto... Virando os olhos ligeiramente, tentou enxergar, mas tudo o que via era o resto do balcão. Tentou novamente, forçando os olhos o máximo que conseguia. Nada. O jeito era virar um pouquinho a cabeça... Será que ele perceberia? Uma virada bem discreta, só um pouquinho e...

Naruto a estava encarando com um ar curioso, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Algum problema, Hyuuga?", perguntou, parecia preocupado.

A garota era tão tímida que nem mesmo gritar em público conseguia. As únicas coisas que indicavam o susto eram os olhos arregalados e o súbito aspirar do ar, que ficou preso no peito. Abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, negando com a cabeça.

"Você tava revirando os olhos de um jeito estranho... Pensei que tava passando mal", concluiu, e Hinata finalmente soltou o ar, sem fôlego. "Está tudo bem mesmo?"

"S-sim!", ofegou. Céus, será mesmo que ele não tinha percebido? Ou ele seria tão gentil e cavalheiro que tomou o cuidado de não ser indiscreto? Como alguém assim seria um aproveitador?

Naruto, no entanto, parecia totalmente alheio aos pensamentos de Hinata.

"Aqui, tio". Disse entregando o que parecia ser dinheiro.

Acordando de seus devaneios, a garota tentou reagir, ela poderia pagar a própria comida!

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho muitos tickets!", falou sorrindo vivaz e tirando do bolso um monte de papeizinhos amassados de "Vale um ramen no Ichiraku".

"Obrigada". Agradeceu sinceramente. Com toda a certeza ele era adorável. Nos dias atuais, ouvira falar que poucos eram os garotos que pagavam refeições para garotas e ele fora tão discreto quando ela claramente estava bisbilhotando-o. Sentia até um pouco de culpa.

Eles já iam saindo da barraquinha quando o loiro pareceu se lembrar de algo.

"Ah, tio, o senhor sabe onde os Hyuuga moram? É que ela tá meio perdida e eu também não sei onde eles moram...", explicou.

"Sei sim, mas acho que não vai ser necessário", falou apontando para o outro lado da rua, onde um rapaz esperava um carro passar para poder atravessá-la.

Olhando para a rua, Hinata gelou ao finalmente visualizar Neji, que caminhava a passos largos em sua direção com cara de nenhum amigo. Diferente das outras garotas, e garotos, Hinata mal percebeu o quão bonito sob as luzes da noite seu primo ficava, tão subitamente nervosa ficou. Aliás, nem sequer notou o quanto ele havia crescido nos poucos anos que não se viam.

"Aí está, Hyuuga! Você não está mais perdida!", exclamou Naruto, feliz. Ele pareceu não perceber o mau-humor do outro garoto.

"Hinata", falou secamente e perfurou Naruto com o olhar. "Hn, agora vejo porque demorou tanto".

"N-Neji-niisan", sussurrou, encolhendo-se de medo.

"Não sou seu irmão, quantas vezes já lhe disse isso?", falou sem olhar diretamente para Hinata.

Olhando de Hyuuga a Hyuuga, Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente irritado. E antes que Hinata pudesse pedir desculpas ao primo, intrometeu-se.

"Ei Neji, isso não é jeito de falar com uma garota!"

"Cale-se. Não pedi sua opinião". Disse encarando Naruto de forma que, para Hinata, parecia apavorante. "É Hyuuga pra você, Uzumaki".

"Oh, o todo-poderoso arrogante sabe meu nome". Naruto praticamente berrou em escárnio.

Neji fez somente ignorar, pegando as malas de Hinata e fazendo sinal para ela segui-lo.

Juntando as mãos num pedido mudo de desculpas, a garota correu tentando alcançar o primo, que já estava quase do outro lado da rua.

"Sujeito metido". Fumou Naruto, irritado.

O tio da barraquinha de ramen apenas suspirou resignado.

oooo

"_Ajude seu tio e não dê trabalho a ele. Jamais lhe peça dinheiro, eu mandarei o suficiente todos os meses... E não fique correndo atrás de Neji como fazia quando era menor, aprenda a se virar sozinha"._

"_S-sim, senhor". Falou ruborizando. E, ao notar que havia gaguejado, engoliu em seco. Hiashi fingiu não ter notado, ignorando-a completamente e, por mais que ser ignorada pelo pai fosse ruim, pior seria receber uma repreensão, como acontecia habitualmente._

_Antes que Hiashi pudesse acrescentar algo, a silhueta do motorista se fez visível por trás da porta de _washi_. O carro estava pronto._

"_Está na hora". Declarou._

_Hinata permaneceu em silêncio. Não queria ir para Konoha. Já não bastava estudar num internato? Sentia-se tão inútil e deslocada... Por que seu pai só piorava as coisas? _

_E com os olhos ardendo e marejados ouviu o último sermão sobre fraqueza e mimo antes de ir sozinha ao aeroporto._

Pensando melhor, de onde seu pai tirara a idéia de que ela poderia ficar correndo atrás de Neji? O garoto mal olhava para a cara dela, e quando lhe dirigia a palavra era para zombar... Tudo o que ela fazia era correr dele e não correr_ atrás _dele.

"Chegamos". Declarou Neji, ainda sem encarar Hinata diretamente, fato que a estava incomodando. Não que ela o encarasse de volta, muito pelo contrário, mas era estranho, apesar de melhor do que se encarasse... O olhar de Neji geralmente a deixava com as pernas bambas de medo. Sabia que tinha medo de tudo e de todos, mas com Neji parecia tudo ainda mais medonho. Talvez ela tivesse cultivado um medo maior dele a partir do momento em que, aos treze anos, ele socou a parede quase a acertando. Naquele dia ele ficara irritado ao extremo com ela por algum motivo que não se lembrava com clareza. O receio e a insegurança a pressionaram tanto, que foram as únicas impressões as quais guardou daquele dia.

Ele não olhava diretamente para ela. Era estranho, mas ela agradecia.

Esquecendo quase que completamente de seus pensamentos, Hinata adentrou a casa, subitamente se assustando com a discrepância entre fachada e interior.

Ninguém que conhecesse Neji ou Hizashi acreditaria se alguém dissesse que a casa desses homens era tão absurdamente bagunçada. Parecia coisa de cinema... E esta era apenas a sala. Ou um furacão havia passado por ali ou o gato "_filho da mãe"_ da vizinha estressada fizera festa...

Passando pelos _entulhos_ que havia na sala chegou até a copa, ligeiramente em melhor estado. A já conhecida poeira tomava conta de tudo e, sobre a mesa, havia copos e mais copos descartáveis, embalagens de todo o tipo de comida, entre outros materiais como... Oh céus, aquilo era uma roupa de baixo? Hinata contraiu as sobrancelhas ruborizando intensamente. Notando a reação, Neji apanhou _sua _cueca rapidamente e grunhiu mal-humorado:

"Esta é há pouco uma casa de homens. Se está incomodada com a desordem, arrume você mesma, pois ninguém aqui parece ligar", disse com um sorriso maldoso. Hinata riu nervosamente, ainda mais vermelha que antes. "Nem eu nem meu pai esperávamos sua chegada... Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por acaso seu pai se aborreceu com sua presença e resolveu se livrar de você? Bom irmão ele é..."

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Neji lhe dirigia mais que meia dúzia de palavras, mas como o esperado, apenas para escarnecê-la.

Grande ano ela teria dali para frente...

_(continua...)_

Notas:  
**Hashi** são os famosos pauzinhos que se usa pra comer. Ah, essa todo mundo sabe, neah?

**Washi **é um tipo de papel japonês fabricado artesanalmente (até onde eu sei xD). É muito usado para cobrir aquelas portas corrediças (shoji).

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** esta fic é só pra divertir e relaxar... Não é realmente sério. O clima tenso dos meus animaizinhos (entenda "Mil Pássaros" e "Hotaru") às vezes estressa...

Neji: você sempre vem com essas idéias clichês de highschool, não dá pra ser um pouquinho mais original?

Desculpa se não te agrado, querido, mas não posso evitar, é divertido.

Neji: só pra você... Nunca no mundo que eu seria tão desorganizado a ponto de criar baratas no meu quarto e deixar minhas roupas de baixo espalhadas pela casa! Que injustiça!

Ih, deu síndrome de Wufei agora é? Não combina com você...

Neji: desordem também não...

Ok, ok. Mas isso é aceitável, você está encarnando um adolescente (quase) normal. Você pode não ter mãe, mas tem pai, então pára de reclamar. Estamos todos felizes, porque é férias e logo será seu aniversário. Não vê que só estou postando a fic por sua causa?

Reviews, por favor, não sejam maus. xDD

Raku-chan  
Julho de 2006

(Revisão: Fevereiro de 2008)


	2. Pegando o bonde andando

**Nós ou eles**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II – Pegando o bonde andando**

Manhã de domingo em Konoha, e às seis horas Hinata já estava de pé. Ficara no quarto de hóspedes, que agora seria seu quarto e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, não estava sujo e asqueroso como o resto da casa. Pelo visto Neji estava errado ao dizer que a cozinha era o lugar mais limpo daquela residência... Mas claro que Hinata não sabia que ele havia falado isso.

Arregaçando as mangas, respirou fundo e imediatamente começou a trabalhar. Precisava ao menos deixar a casa apresentável. Recordava-se bem de seu pai dizendo para ajudar seu tio e não lhe dar trabalho... No entanto, não fazia isso pelos outros, fazia-o por si, pois não queria ser uma inútil como Hiashi sempre a lembrava. Poderiam chamar isso de egoísmo ou orgulho, o que seria algo ruim, de acordo com o que lhe ensinaram no internato, mas ela era capaz de admitir que possuía esses sentimentos. Era tímida e generosa, mas não era tão tola como sempre julgavam.

E também havia o fator sujeira, que contava muitos e muitos pontos. Estava enervando aquela sujeira toda...

Nunca se ocupara de forma tão afoita, por isso, na altura do almoço estava cansada como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, mas não desistiu, fez apenas uma pausa para comer, sem conseguir imaginar onde Neji ou o tio estavam; o último deixara apenas um bilhete avisando que chegaria tarde. _"Crianças, comam no horário certo, chegarei tarde. Hizashi."_

Como Neji fizera o favor de desaparecer, restou-lhe apenas comer sozinha, o que não era muito diferente do internato, onde não conversava muito com as outras garotas. Em sua própria casa, só havia graça nas refeições quando seu pai não estava, apenas assim se soltava o bastante para se divertir um pouco com sua irmã menor, Hanabi. Sem se lamentar, preparou comida rápida congelada e logo voltou ao trabalho.

"_Como será que conseguiram deixar a casa tão suja?"_, indagou-se imaginando mil possibilidades, mas sem se apegar a nenhuma.

Limpou, lavou, esfregou, enxaguou, desinfetou e finalmente terminou o trabalho. Faltou apenas lavar a roupa suja, os lençóis e outros artigos do gênero, mas isso ficaria para outro dia, já estava tarde e não havia mais Sol para ser aproveitado...

Resolveu tomar um banho para ver se livrava seu corpo da sujeira e se aliviava o cansaço de seus músculos. O ano letivo começaria oficialmente na segunda-feira, isto é, no dia seguinte, precisava estar descansada...

E ao sair do banheiro, qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com seu primo. Ele estava apoiado na balaustrada do patamar da escada, como se a estivesse esperando. Diferente do dia anterior, ele a encarava atentamente, apesar dos olhos visivelmente cansados e escuros pelas olheiras. Teria ele passado a noite fora? Bem, não era da sua conta e também não se preocupava com isso naquele exato momento, apenas o fato dele a fitar tão intensamente é que a deixava inquieta. Ser completamente ignorada num dia para no outro ser analisada cuidadosamente não era algo convencional. Mas desde quando Neji era exatamente normal?

Encarando-o de volta, tentou a todo custo manter o olhar, mas, como sempre, não conseguiu. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio para ver se o incomodo no estômago diminuía.

"N-Neji-ni--", então subitamente se lembrou da repreenda do dia anterior. "Desculpe".

Mas ele não reagiu, não se moveu um único milímetro, ao menos piscou.

"Não imaginei que me levaria a sério...". Finalmente suspirou. "Não era para limpar a casa".

"Oh.", era isso? De alguma forma a declaração dele a aliviou, pois já havia começado a ficar apreensiva. "Tudo bem, eu gosto de trabalhos domésticos".

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha em completa descrença, mas não disse nada. E assim permaneceram. O único barulho ouvido era o tique-taque do velho – e enorme - relógio de pêndulo, no meio do corredor.

Bem, e agora?

"Vai ficar aí parada com cara de boba só de toalha? Vai logo pro quarto ou vai pegar um resfriado, sua tonta!". Neji falou rispidamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas em irritação.

Hinata soltou uma exclamação inaudível, levando a mão à boca, completamente envergonhada. Neji a deixou tão tensa que acabou se esquecendo do resto. E nesse _resto_, incluía-se sua condição de falta de roupas. Saiu correndo para o quarto, os cabelos pingando água pelo caminho.

oooo

Quando finalmente teve coragem de sair do quarto, foi direto para a cozinha _preparar o jantar_, o que significava pegar algum entulho congelado e esquentá-lo no microondas. A essa altura, era certo que precisava imediatamente fazer compras, porque naquela casa não havia nada mais que enlatados, congelados, ramen e ovos. Que tipo de pessoa sobrevive com esse tipo de comida?

Ao chegar ao destino, teve a resposta para sua pergunta retórica, pois encontrou Neji sentado à mesa, com cara de tédio, e Hizashi encostado na pia, esperando o jantar ficar pronto enquanto ralhava com o filho.

"... quando for dormir fora, ao menos me avise! Quer que eu morra de preocupação?". Falou e, finalmente notando Hinata, acrescentou quase distraidamente: "Ah, Hinata, você estava aí?"

"Hum, a-acabei de chegar", respondeu receosa, sabia que não era bom ouvir conversa alheia, mesmo que tivesse sido sem querer.

Neji lhe lançou um olhar zangado e depois a ignorou. Hizashi franziu as sobrancelhas, num gesto muito semelhante ao que Neji fizera mais cedo, enquanto Hinata corou violentamente.

"Algum problema, crianças?".

"Nenhum", falou o garoto de forma ranzinza.

"Hinata?". Dirigiu-se à menina, visivelmente descrente da resposta do filho.

"N-não", respondeu num fio de voz enquanto se sentava a mesa e era servida pelo tio.

"Pelo visto Neji brigou com você quando eu não estava, não é?", indagou Hizashi.

Neji revirou os olhos brancos nas órbitas. Hinata fitou o garoto de soslaio antes de responder:

"N-não, senhor".

"Se você diz... A propósito, obrigado por limpar a casa", agradeceu sinceramente. "Nossa empregada está de licença, por isso a casa estava tão suja... É realmente vergonhoso...", comentou ligeiramente encabulado.

"A-ah, não foi nada".

"Nós realmente agradecemos, não é Neji?"

E Neji de repente pareceu pular da cadeira para logo em seguida concordar, ainda que de forma aborrecida... Hinata teve a impressão de que seu tio Hizashi o chutou por baixo da mesa. Fora mesmo só impressão? Bem...

oooo

"Esta é Hyuuga Hinata, e este ano ela será companheira de vocês, tratem-na bem, certo classe?", disse o professor após escrever o nome da garota no quadro-negro.

"Sim, Iruka-sensei", responderam em coro, como alunos da educação básica.

"Sente-se em qualquer lugar que preferir, não há lugares realmente definidos, embora esperemos que se sente nele daqui para frente".

"S-sim."

Caminhando aos tropeços sob o olhar de toda a sala, Hinata sentou no primeiro lugar vago que avistou: a quinta carteira, na fileira rente à janela, atrás de um garoto que conseguia ter a cara mais amarrada que a de Neji, mas isso Hinata não notou, pois sequer prestou atenção onde estava sentando e menos ainda nos olhares fulminantes que um grupo de garotas lhe dirigiu, ainda que se sentisse um rato de laboratório em exposição.

"_Acalme-se, Hinata, é só hoje, amanhã ninguém vai se lembrar de você..."_, pensava, enquanto segurava a própria mão, tentando parar a sudorese nervosa.

"Oh, e aí, Hinata-chan! É bom vê-la novamente.", ouviu a voz de um garoto dizer animadamente. Alta e aguda a voz não lhe era estranha... Levantando os olhos na direção do som, deu de cara com o mesmo garoto loiro que lhe pagara um ramen no sábado, Naruto. O sorriso largo chegava até os olhos fechados em arco, lembrando uma raposa faceira, com certeza um sorriso contagiante.

"Dobe, não fale '-chan', isto é uma afronta aos bons costumes, você mal conhece a garota", disse o rapaz sentado à frente de Hinata e ao lado de Naruto. Ele falava como se Hinata não estivesse ali ou não pudesse ouvir, mas ela estava ali e ouvia tudo. Isso a incomodou um pouco... Ela não se importava que Naruto a chamasse de "Hinata-chan", apesar do "-chan" denotar uma certa intimidade, além do uso de seu nome e não sobrenome, claro.

"Hahah, como se você ligasse para 'os bons costumes', Sasuke-baka", falou Naruto com sarcasmo e alto o bastante para a sala toda ouvir.

"Não fale assim com o Sasuke-kun, Naruto!". Chispou a garota sentada na frente de Naruto, enquanto dava um tabefe no garoto.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, por que sempre me trata assim?", indagou dramaticamente. A essa altura, a sala toda assistia a cena, até mesmo o professor parara o discurso decorado de começo de ano letivo.

Hinata estava tão vermelha quanto o vestido de uma qualquer ao passo que o tal do Sasuke ignorava-os completamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com esse tipo de situação.

"Ei, ei, Naruto-kun, poderia fazer silêncio? Preciso continuar a aula...".

"Sim, Iruka-sensei", falou acenando ao professor e baixinho emendou: "Como se só eu estivesse falando... Humph!"

Sasuke sorriu presunçoso.

"Teme!". Os lábios de Naruto formaram a palavra.

oooo

O primeiro intervalo não tardou a vir, o que deixou Hinata meio entristecida, afinal, enquanto estivesse em aula, não teria que se preocupar com companhia. Mas o que no inicio parecia um bicho de sete cabeças mostrou-se mais aprazível que um filhote de gato. Tudo graças a Naruto, que conseguia falar pelos cotovelos e alegrar o ambiente.

"O que eu mais odeio, além do Sasuke-teme, é esperar três minutos para o ramen ficar pronto. Não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem ramen...", dizia Naruto felizmente, apenas fechando a cara quando falou de Sasuke. O referido garoto apenas girou os olhos, entediado. Parecia ser assim todos os dias desde lá sabe-se quando: Naruto falando alguma idiotice e Sasuke ignorando, enquanto Sakura batia no pobre loiro.

"M-mas, ainda est-tamos n-no primeiro intervalo... A-ainda há mais um e o almoço, n-não?"

"Ah, mas eu ainda tenho mais dois potes de ramen na minha mochila! Tem um pra cada recreio!", explicou.

"Naruto, 'recreio' é coisa pras criancinhas do primário! Estamos no colegial, por isso, diga 'intervalo'", ensinou Sakura, enquanto tentava fazer uma coroa com pequenas flores tipo mosquitinho.

"E qual a diferença?", indagou confuso, mas não esperou por resposta, foi logo abrindo o pote de ramen berrando, feliz, "itadakimasu".

"Ah, deixa pra lá... Você nunca aprende mesmo...".

"E aí, moçada!". Cumprimentou um rapaz displicentemente. Caminhava chutando areia e sorrindo largamente, mostrando os caninos afiados.

"Ae, Kiba, você só aparece na hora do rango!". Falou Naruto, com metade do macarrão para fora da boca.

"Argh, como se eu quisesse esse seu ramen mastigado...".

"Melhor que comida de cachorro". Retorquiu ofendido.

"Por quê? Você já comeu?".

"Shino, manda _ele_ calar a boca! Eu to comendo!", gritou Naruto, fazendo cara de nojo.

"Bom dia pra você também, Naruto". Shino disse polidamente, apesar do sarcasmo no cumprimento.

"Ah, bom dia," – sorriu forçadamente – "agora, manda _ele_ calar a boca!".

"Por que não manda você, nanico?", interrompeu Kiba.

"Porque você nunca me escuta, mas sempre escuta o esquisito".

"Estou profundamente ofendido...", comentou Shino.

"Naruto, não é assim que se fala com as pessoas!", repreendeu Sakura.

"Deixa _ele_...", falou Sasuke.

"COMO AS-...". Começou Sakura, mas, vendo que era com Sasuke que gritava, corrigiu-se. "Como quiser, Sasuke-kun".

"Ah, então essa aí é mesmo a prima do Neji? Quando o Iruka-sensei a apresentou não consegui acreditar... 'Como pode uma garota tão gracinha assim ser parente daquele metido!', eu pensei".

"E falou em voz alta o bastante para eu ouvir". Completou Shino. Hinata enrubesceu até equiparar a cor de uma papoula e não tardou Kiba ficar da mesma cor.

"Não sei porque ele está vermelho... Depois de falar até o que não deve...". Comentou Sakura, sendo apoiada por Naruto.

"Ah, falando no abutre do Neji, vocês ficaram sabendo?". Perguntou Kiba, provavelmente tentando desviar o assunto que ele mesmo havia começado. Hinata arregalou os olhos. "Abutre"?

"O quê?". Naruto caiu feito pato.

"Tão falando por aí que ele levou um fora da Tenten...".

"Meu Deus...". Fez Shino, colocando a mão sobre o rosto.

"Que foi, Shino?", indagou Kiba. "Você já 'tá sabendo...", falou confuso.

"Não é isso, idiota". Respondeu.

"O que é então? Se não é nada, não me interrompa". Disse com um fio de irritação na voz. "Então, como eu ia dizendo..."

"Fala logo! O recreio tá acabando!", falou Naruto. Ele provavelmente calculava o tempo do intervalo pelo tempo que demorava em comer seu ramen.

"Se vocês me deixassem falar!"

"Aff, eu vou ao banheiro...". Falou Sasuke, levantando-se do pé da árvore onde estava sentado.

Kiba revirou os olhos nas órbitas, murmurando um "então vai logo, saco!".

"Disse alguma coisa?", indagou Sasuke sorrindo de uma forma estranha.

"Não, imaginação sua!"

"Feh", e saiu caminhando calmamente em direção ao prédio da escola.

"Como eu ia dizendo..."

"Ssshhhh!", fizeram Sakura e Naruto, apontando para o outro lado, onde um Neji furioso passava, sendo seguido de perto por uma garota afoita.

"Espera, Neji! Quantas vezes teremos que dizer que nada mudou?", falou a garota, sua voz alta chamando a atenção de todos no jardim, menos a de Neji, que continuou andando em direção ao prédio. Insistente, a garota o parou, segurando-o pelo pulso energicamente, num gesto que pareceu mais do que atrevido – e corajoso – para Hinata.

"Se nada mudou, então por que me esconderam? Vocês pensaram que eu ia atrapalhar", falou rispidamente, mas em tom baixo, tão baixo que os quatro curiosos – Naruto, Sakura, Kiba e Hinata – quase não puderam ouvir, embora, de qualquer forma, não compreendessem o significado das frases captadas. Shino parecia não dar a mínima atenção.

"Nós já falamos sobre isso ontem! Você não atrapalha! Era só difícil falar..."

"Não... Vocês tinham medo da minha reação... Por quê?". Indagou, puxando o braço com força, quase levando a garota junto. "Não é como se eu fosse me opor ou algo assim...".

"Mas...".

"Não precisa pedir, eu caio fora por conta".

"Mas... Mas... Por que você não aceita mudanças? Já temos 17 anos, estamos crescendo, você não vê?"

"Tenten".

"Hum?". Por alguns instantes, ela pareceu ansiosa com o que viria a seguir.

"Você está se contradizendo". Falou, de repente adquirindo aquele ar estóico tão característico. "Quando estiver lúcida, pode vir falar comigo, caso contrário, esquece que eu existo", e continuou o caminho até o prédio, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar gelado na direção dos cinco curiosos. A garota, Tenten, ficou para trás, praticamente aos prantos.

Os cincos ficaram mudos por alguns instantes, até Naruto quebrar o silêncio.

"Kiba, pensei que você tinha dito que a Tenten tinha dado um fora no Neji..."

"Mas parece que foi o contrário...". Completou Sakura.

"É, bem..."

"Só por que eu tava feliz que alguém tinha dado uma lição naquele teme..."

"Pensei que só o Sasuke fosse teme...", interveio Kiba.

"Eu também...", falou Naruto, "Mas acho que estava enganado...".

(_continua_...)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** por favor, não se acostumem com atualização rápida como essa, a não ser que me deixem animada o bastante pra escrever feito louca . E não é todo dia que atualizo duas fics de uma vez... Estranho que ainda não tenha começado a chover...

E só uma coisinha... Meu Neji tá tão assustador assim? Mas ele nem tá tão OOC nesse sentido, afinal, a caracterização dele depende um pouco da minha visão e... O Neji era um tremendo filho-da-mãe no início da série. Fala se aquele sorrisinho arrogante-cínico-afetado não era de esmagar coração? Ah, eu amo esse garoto.

Bem, agora já está praticamente na cara quem serão os casais, não? ¬¬'

Agradecimentos especiais a Yami no Tenshi, Shia Ukyo, Hyuuga Tha, ItachiSaru, Camis e :..Sanguxa..:. Muito obrigada por revisarem, meninas xD.

Bem, é isso pessoal.

Até o próximo capítulo --.

Raku-chan  
Julho de 2006

(Revisão: Fevereiro 2008)


	3. Ao meu modo, ao seu modo, tanto faz

**Nós ou eles**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III – Ao meu modo, ao seu modo, tanto faz**

Loiro, não muito alto – para não dizer baixinho –, olhos azuis como aqueles sorvetes _azulão_ de gosto horrível e sem graça, incrivelmente brilhantes, porém. Tão escandalosamente atrapalhado e barulhento que se tornava adorável, ou irritante. Este era Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto entupido até a borda de contrastes.

Popular ao seu modo, ele poderia dizer que se orgulhava de suas balburdias, mas, de alguma forma, já havia passado da fase de chamar a atenção alheia.

Alheia, no entanto, referia-se para ele aos desconhecidos, pois chamar atenção de seus amigos, isso ele fazia com o peito inflado e um sorriso faceiro.

Fazia as coisas mais absurdas para conseguir a atenção de Sakura, a garota que mais considerava. Conseguia, claro, pois ele sempre alcançava seus objetivos...

Mas nunca da forma que esperava.

Todos os dias havia um cascudo esperando-o.

Todos os dias, sem falta. Era como o despertador de um fino relógio suíço. Sem falta.

"Naruto, deixa o Sasuke-kun em paz!", Sakura berrou, correndo até os dois garotos que se enforcavam mutuamente com chaves de pescoço, uma brincadeira deveras infantil para alunos do segundo colegial.

"Mas Sakura-chan, foi ele quem começou!", tentou explicar-se Naruto, desvencilhando-se de Sasuke.

"Não minta, Naruto, eu vi com esses olhos, não sou cega". Falou a garota apontando para os próprios olhos, verdes e grandes.

"Mas Sakura-chan!"

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem?", ela indagou, ignorando Naruto momentaneamente.

"Se você não tivesse aparecido, cega", falou debochado e, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça azul, saiu caminhando calmamente, apesar da expressão irritada. Mas expressão irritada era normal, vinda de Sasuke.

"Huh?"

Então a ficha caiu.

"Olha só o que você fez, Naruto! Culpa sua o Sasuke-kun ter brigado comigo!"

Ou talvez não...

"Mas Sakura-chan!"

"Cale-se!". E deu-lhe um cascudo bem dado.

"Sakura-chan...", o menino falou, fazendo bico.

Sem falta.

oooo

"Droga, por que a Sakura-chan briga só comigo?", perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto andava distraidamente pela rua, chutando pedrinhas, até que, sem querer, acabou chutando um tijolo solitário. "Aaaahhhh, merda!"

Percebendo o que havia falado, imediatamente colocou a mão sobre a boca, olhando assustado para todos os lados a procura de algo, ou alguém.

"Ufa, ainda bem que a Sakura-chan não 'tá por perto, ou apanharia de novo... Mas quem foi o idiota que colocou esse tijolo aqui?".

Viu então, pouco mais adiante, um terreno em obras e, mais adiante ainda, viu que crianças brincavam com areia de construção e montavam casinhas com tijolos idênticos àquele que ele chutara há pouco.

"Seus pirralhos! Olha só pro meu dedão! Vai ficar dolorido por dias!". Gritou correndo até as crianças, agitando os braços escandalosamente.

"Ih, o tio é louco, corre!". E saíram correndo em disparada, antes que o loiro as alcançasse.

"Seus pirralhos! Não tem tio nenhum aqui!".

"O único pirralho aqui é você, dobe".

O loiro parou imediatamente, e as crianças aproveitaram a deixa para sumirem de vista. Ele conhecia aquela voz...

"Ah, é você...", falou olhando torto. "E dobe é a vovó, teme".

"Hn, talvez fosse melhor chamá-lo de 'tio', que tal?", falou, os lábios torcidos num fino sorriso.

"Heh, não sei se você se lembra, mas ainda é mais velho que eu".

"Oh.", fez Sasuke, em falsa surpresa. "Obrigado por me lembrar de minha superioridade".

"Teme", grunhiu.

"Do-be", falou pausadamente, em tom baixo e provocativo.

Irritado, Naruto correu na direção de Sasuke, sem nem prestar atenção em nada, apenas no moreno que o fitava com um sorriso debochado na face bonita.

Foi então que, desastrosamente, tropeçou no mesmo tijolo que havia chutado antes. Foi de cara e mochila ao chão, comendo areia.

Babando de raiva, ou nojo, sentou-se no chão, limpando a boca e o queixo machucado com a mão suja. De nada adiantou, apenas se sujou mais.

"Idiota, você me humilhou", falou perturbado e, se não fosse uma ação tão aversiva a natureza de Naruto, poder-se-ia dizer que estava choroso. Mas isso era apenas ilusão de ótica.

"Não tem lenço?", indagou Sasuke, surpreendentemente sua voz estava clara e lisa, sem qualquer indicio de gozação ou desdém.

Sem esperar resposta, ele agachou-se frente a Naruto e ergueu seu rosto, pelo queixo ferido. A face do loiro contraiu-se numa careta de dor.

"Ai..."

"Cale a boca, frouxo", falou limpando o rosto de Naruto.

"O q--!", antes que pudesse reclamar, foi calado com o lenço de Sasuke, grosseiramente esfregado sobre sua boca.

"Pronto, a cara feia está limpa", falou acomodando-se melhor no chão, isto é, sentando-se de forma displicente.

Naruto o fitou interrogativamente, mas nada perguntou, apenas observou Sasuke colocar a própria mochila sobre as pernas e tirar de lá uma garrafinha de água e molhar o lenço meio sujo com seu conteúdo.

"O que tá fazendo?", indagou ao perder a paciência, mas não recebeu resposta, apenas viu sua mão ser pega pela de Sasuke e antes que pudesse puxá-la de volta, recebeu um apertão. "Ei!"

"Quieto", e começou a limpar as mãos do garoto.

oooo

O Sol já estava se pondo. O céu alaranjado deixava as pessoas com a vista ruim, mas Naruto não se importava nem um pouco, pois seu queixo doía que era um inferno e coxeava como um velho esclerosado com problema nas pernas. Voltava pra casa.

Apesar das dores, não reclamava, nunca fora de reclamar dessas coisas, pois além de viver _quebrado_, não podia dar o braço a torcer para Sasuke.

Aliás, o que ele ainda fazia ali?

"Teme, sua casa é pro outro lado".

"Eu sei".

"Que 'tá fazendo aqui então?".

"Não é óbvio? Vou pra sua casa".

"O quê?!", estacou. Sasuke seguiu um pouco mais adiante antes de voltar-se para Naruto.

"Não seja escandaloso", falou com uma careta.

"Eu não sou escandaloso", gritou.

Sasuke rodou os olhos nas órbitas e sorriu com desdém.

"Não se preocupe, eu cozinho, afinal, você não sabe se virar sem seu irmão..."

"Claro que sei!", falou ofendido.

O irmão de Naruto estava quase sempre fora, viajando a trabalho, dessa forma, era quase como morar sozinho, uma vez que nunca conheceu seus pais. Fazia de tudo para não causar problemas para seu _aniue_, que trabalhava feito um louco desde muito cedo para manter sua custódia. Por esse motivo era irritante ouvir Sasuke dizer que ele não sabia se virar sozinho. Ele não era inútil! Mas era tão óbvio que o moreno só fazia isso para provocá-lo... Apenas Naruto não percebia.

"Sabe mesmo? Vai comer o que no jantar?".

"Ramen, é claro!".

"Heh, eu disse. Você só sabe fazer ramen...".

"Muito melhor meu ramen que seu _onigiri_ grudento!".

"Mas não é mesmo!".

"Claro que é!", falou e recomeçou a andar.

"Meu _onigiri_ é melhor. Tudo meu é melhor".

"Convencido".

"Eu sou modesto".

"Ah, claro. Você é um folgado preguiçoso, isso sim. Você tem sua casa, não vou cozinhar pra você".

"Com certeza está me confundindo com alguém... E eu já disse que cozinho".

"Por que não vai pra casa? Eu quero ficar sozinho!".

"Por quê? Vai receber alguém?".

"N-não, idiota", falou ruborizando.

"Você odeia ficar sozinho", falou Sasuke quietamente. Naruto o fitou de soslaio. Sasuke o conhecia muito bem, afinal de contas.

Voltou a andar, e depois de ter ultrapassado Sasuke, que ficou ali parado, disse sem olhar para trás:

"Itachi deve estar te esperando, Sasuke. Vá para casa".

Sasuke fungou e caminhou até Naruto apressadamente, ultrapassando-o e batendo seu ombro no do loiro propositalmente.

"Não seja idiota".

"O quê?!", também apertou o passo e, coxeando, equiparou-se a Sasuke, que nada respondeu. "Que droga, Sasuke! Por que sempre faz isso?", falou, a voz ficando cada vez mais aguda e alta. "Não me ignore!".

Naruto realmente se irritava, e acabava irritando Sasuke, quando o assunto era seu próprio irmão, Minato, e o irmão de Sasuke, Itachi. As diferenças entre Itachi e Minato não eram apenas diferenças, eles eram completamente antagônicos, assim como Naruto e Sasuke eram, e isso sempre causava transtornos para os dois garotos fosse qual fosse o motivo, geralmente idiota. Não, não havia problemas entre Minato e Itachi, pois mal haviam se falado nas poucas vezes em que se viram. O problema era a grande tempestade que seus respectivos irmãos mais novos faziam em cima deles.

O principal motivo das brigas entre Naruto e Sasuke, quando o assunto era seus irmãos, era porque o loiro, que adorava seu _aniki_ mais que tudo, não era capaz de compreender por que Sasuke ficava verdadeiramente exasperado quando Naruto tocava no nome Itachi. Ora essa, o loiro bem se lembrava de que, quando crianças, Sasuke idolatrava Itachi como se este fosse um deus ou um super-herói.

Se antes citar Itachi pudesse despertar um falatório incessante no Uchiha, agora podia causar reações adversas, por isso Naruto nunca realmente sabia que tipo de reação o amigo teria, assim como não sabia de quantas formas uma bomba poderia explodir.

Eles nunca falavam da família, a única exceção era nesses momentos em que discutiam sobre o fato de Naruto passar muito tempo isolado. Na cabeça de Naruto, Sasuke tinha pena dele porque sempre estava só e por isso se irritava quando o loiro barulhento fazia menção de preferir ficar sozinho a esperar a companhia dele, que poderia estar com Itachi.

Naruto não queria a compaixão de ninguém, menos ainda de Sasuke a quem considerava como melhor amigo, ele sinceramente odiava que tivessem pena dele. Era feliz, apesar de tudo.

Mas diante da situação em questão Sasuke manteve-se mudo. Sempre era assim, ele nunca respondia quando Naruto perguntava por que fazia o que fazia. E a dúvida permanecia, pois de alguma forma, Naruto sabia que nunca teria a resposta para sua indagação.

_Por que faz tanta questão de passar o tempo comigo a passá-lo com Itachi? _

Definitivamente não era a primeira vez que discutiam pelo mesmo motivo.

"Por que sempre fica assim quando falo do Itachi?". Naruto nunca fazia questão de controlar-se, por isso deixou-se irritar ainda mais. "Eu sei que você preferia estar na SUA casa com ele a estar na MINHA comendo ramen e olhando pro teto! Eu não preciso da sua pena, eu posso ficar sozinho!", despejou meio aturdido. Naruto odiava quando Sasuke fazia isso. Sabia que o moreno no fundo adorava Itachi e gostava de ficar com ele, então por que preferia ficar consigo?

Sempre tentava segurar sua mágoa, mas o moreno o fazia ferver de raiva e no fim acabava estourando. Era sempre assim. Sempre.

"Não quero a pena de ninguém.", repetiu firmemente.

Sasuke, então, voltou-se para Naruto, fitando-o profunda e assustadoramente. Naruto engoliu em seco e parou, o moreno parou de andar também. Por algum motivo Naruto não gostava daquele olhar.

"Já falei para não ser idiota, dobe", e puxou Naruto pelo pulso.

Não havia jeito. Sasuke nunca diria.

oooo

Neji chegou em casa batendo a porta com força, e Hinata pôde jurar que ele teve ímpetos de enforcá-la quando a viu na entrada da casa com um gato branco nos braços.

Apesar de toda a história de foras mal explicados, Hinata tinha certeza de que seus novos colegas estavam enganados. Aquilo não pareceu apenas uma briga de namorados, era algo mais sério... Ouvira pelos corredores do colégio que Neji metera-se em uma briga no sábado... Seria por isso que ele não havia voltado para casa naquele dia?

Ela não tinha certeza, mas sabia que nada daquilo era de sua conta, por isso não se intrometeria, mesmo que isso significasse aturar a indisposição de Neji.

"Quer largar esse gato estúpido?", grunhiu o garoto ao sair novamente de casa.

"V-vai sair?", indagou assustada.

"Não me espere para o jantar".

Hinata suspirou. Não era só curiosidade, estava preocupada, por mais que Neji fosse um estúpido que nunca ligou para ela... Bem, ao menos ele não havia respondido algo como "não é dá sua conta". E qual era o problema com o gato? Era tão fofinho e branquinho...

Pensando melhor, ela não ia perder tempo tentando entender o que ela não conhecia. E insistia: aquilo não era de sua conta.

"Cada coisa em seu tempo", murmurou para si.

Largando o gatinho no chão, entrou em casa e foi tomar banho. Ainda tinha o dever de casa para fazer e já estava anoitecendo.

oooo

Mais um dia havia-se passado. Fazia uma semana que estava em Konoha e começava a se habituar com o clima e com o jeito das pessoas.

Os colegas da escola eram legais, salvo os zombeteiros perseguidores de alunos tímidos ou, como eles chamavam, perdedores. Era um terror ter que fugir deles... Mas graças aos céus sempre recebia ajuda. Ora de Naruto, ora de Kiba. E uma vez até recebeu ajuda de um garoto estranho da classe de Neji, um tal de Rock Lee ou algo assim. Um garoto gentil, mas singularmente estranho aos olhos de Hinata – e de toda Konoha, mas isto era detalhe que a menina ignorava. Quanto aos professores ela não tinha do que reclamar, e reclamar para quê? Ficaria na mesma... Ninguém nunca lhe dera ouvidos mesmo.

De qualquer forma ela teria o ano pela frente e, querendo ou não, teria de se acostumar, fosse com coisas agradáveis, o que não era difícil, fosse com intragáveis, as quais provavelmente desceria arranhando pela goela; e ela não estava falando da comida que, por incrível que pudesse parecer, nesse jantar não era congelada, isso graças às compras reforçadas e o seu vigor na cozinha. Finalmente algo decente para comer, não que comida congelada fosse ruim, era apenas... Masculina demais? Talvez masculina não fosse a palavra certa...

Passada a hora do jantar, os três, Hizashi, Neji e ela mesma, sentaram-se confortavelmente nos sofás da sala de estar para passar o tempo. Eram assim todos os dias desde que se mudara, e Hinata presumia que o hábito era antigo. Tomar chá ou café, conversar ou mesmo ler. No início ficara realmente incomodada; este era um momento reservado de pai e filho e estava ali de intrusa, no entanto Hizashi fazia questão que ela permanecesse. Por fim, estava se acostumando com os horários, muitas vezes flexíveis, daquela casa que parecia grande demais para dois homens e, agora, uma garota.

Grande demais, mas Hinata estava certa de que não tão grande quanto a sua casa, a enorme mansão estilo oriental herdada de seus avós onde viviam apenas seu pai, Hiashi, e sua irmã, Hanabi, pois Hinata nunca realmente pertenceu àquele lugar grande e vazio.

Apenas olhando desatentamente, qualquer um diria que Hiashi e Hizashi eram a mesma pessoa. A confusão era compreensível, uma vez que eram irmãos e gêmeos, mas para Hinata a diferença era evidente, ela não precisava se esforçar para notá-las. Comparar não era certo, entretanto, impossível para a garota que, até se acostumar, quase teve um ataque do coração cada vez que viu o tio. A presença do pai lhe impunha um medo incompreensível.

Era certo que Hizashi parecia mais jovem do que o irmão, as linhas que demarcavam os olhos e a testa eram claramente mais suaves que a expressão sempre sisuda de Hiashi; os trejeitos eram pouco mais relaxados, ainda que conservasse uma austeridade que Hinata se perguntava se era de família ou se tinha a ver com a educação que receberam – ou quem sabe ambas as opções. O modo como resolvia e encarava as coisas, o tom moderado e às vezes divertido de voz, enfim, tudo o que caracterizava sua personalidade, mais amena e disposta a ouvir que a arrogante prepotência impositiva do outro gêmeo, mostrava o quão marcantes eram as diferenças.

Contudo, havia algo no olhar de seu tio que a preocupava. Algo como uma mancha pesarosa que se anuviava por instantes quando a fitava. Algo realmente passageiro, porém real. Mas da mesma forma que vinha, ia, e a preocupação acompanhava. Sempre acabava se esquecendo.

Quanto a Neji, bem, somente agora Hinata entendia o ódio de Neji pelo pobre gatinho branco... Fora ele quem havia feito aquela bagunça na sala de estar... Claro que ela só ficou sabendo desse fato porque Hizashi contou, meio rindo meio zombando do filho que parecia muito mal-humorado.

Neji era sempre assim, mal-humorado ao extremo, muitas vezes ácido e azedo como um limão. Sua beleza sobranceira e distinta não era de grande valia quando se tratava de amenizar sua rigidez rabugenta. Não era raro ele rejeitar Hinata e sua simples presença; talvez o rapaz não soubesse ou percebesse, mas a magoava profundamente.

Que o primo estava com problemas, isso não era novidade para ela, mas custava a acreditar que parte desse mau-humor não era por causa dela, como seu tio dizia.

"Neji é naturalmente ranzinza... É só ignorar, com o tempo você se acostuma", disse Hizashi certa vez ao notar o quão desconfortável Hinata ficou ao ser rispidamente melindrada. Neji permanecera em silêncio.

Ah sim, ela se acostumaria... Ela sempre se acostumava.

Há uma semana que estava ali e seu pai não ligara para ela uma única vez. No entanto, isso não a surpreendeu. Só se entristeceu porque nem mesmo sua irmãzinha Hanabi dera-se ao trabalho de ligar para ver se estava bem. Ela resolveu acreditar que seu pai havia proibido a pequena de ligar...

Acreditar em ilusões era melhor do que imaginar o pior e se machucar à toa. Com isto Hinata estava acostumada.

E para ignorar esses _pequenos_ detalhes, tratou de se esforçar na escola, mesmo que o ano letivo estivesse apenas começando e que, não importasse o quanto se dedicasse, suas notas jamais seriam boas o bastante, ao menos nunca foram na escola antiga. E realmente não importava o quanto Naruto se estarrecesse felizmente com sua dedicação, realmente não importava, ainda que uma pontinha de felicidade se sobressaísse do meio de suas emoções.

oooo

Hinata ficava no colégio das oito da manhã as quatro da tarde. Havia dois períodos de aula no colégio. Um antes e outro depois do almoço. O período de antes possuía dois pequenos intervalos – os quais Naruto não perdia a chance de comer -, enquanto o segundo não possuía intervalos, uma vez que tinha apenas três aulas.

Não era tão cansativo para quem já estava acostumado, pois os que tinham realmente trabalho eram aqueles que dirigiam os clubes ou faziam parte do grêmio estudantil, estes mal possuíam férias. Pior ainda para aqueles que se dedicavam a ambos, fora os cursos extracurriculares. Este, ao menos por enquanto, não era o caso de Hinata, era, no entanto, o de Neji. Talvez não houvesse na escola um garoto mais ocupado com assuntos do próprio colégio que Hyuuga Neji, e talvez por isso ele fosse tão absurdamente acerbo.

Mas Hinata não pensava nisso quando a campainha da casa tocou, o colégio estava em segundo plano, era domingo, afinal. Na verdade ela mal se lembrava do que pensava quando a campainha tocou. Era apenas um daqueles lapsos, muito comuns a ela, em que se esquecia do que estava pensando no momento em que era abruptamente interrompida. Nada mais que normal.

Sem se preocupar com o que pensava anteriormente, a garota foi atender a porta e qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com uma garota, mais alta que ela mesma, de olhos grandes, atentos e marrons, e sorriso aprazível. Dias antes ela não sorria, quase chorava, mas com certeza era a mesma garota que discutia com Neji no primeiro dia de aula.

"Olá! Você deve ser a Hinata... Eu sou Tenten, prazer".

Por qualquer motivo desconhecido, Hinata estava surpresa.

(_continua_...)

**#Notas:  
**_**Aniue, aniki:**_ irmão mais velho.

_**Onigiri:**_ são aqueles bolinhos, geralmente em formato triangular, de arroz. Vocês devem saber que o arroz que os japas comem é mais grudento que o arroz que nós brazucas comemos, não?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **Hao, pessoal! Taí o terceiro capítulo, religiosamente postado na sexta-feira, depois de duas semanas da última atualização. Espero conseguir manter esse ritmo, mas pra isso terei que correr muito, pois ainda não terminei o quarto capítulo, enfim... Muito, muito, muito, infinitamente muito obrigada pelos reviews, elogios e afins. Fiquei muito feliz (pq diabos não consigo colocar carinhas aqui? O site detona tudo...). Respondi todos os reviews (com exceção ao da **Babby-Luu**, moça, vc não deixou e-mail pra contato! Mesmo assim muito obrigada!), e se alguém não recebeu resposta, bem, a culpa não foi minha, até demorei com alguns, pois estava viajando, mas respondi tudinho, xD.

Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E me desculpe pelo último, eu disse que os casais já estavam meio que na cara, mas eu me confundi com esse aqui (que já estava escrito)... Só eu mesmo pra fazer uma dessas... Bem, devido às dúvidas, vou responder aqui: por enquanto, os casais realmente definidos são Neji x Hinata, Sasuke x Naruto e Lee x Tenten. Peço desculpas a quem não gosta dessa 'configuração' e preferia os populares Neji x Tenten, Sasu x Saku e Naru x Hina, mas será isso mesmo. E recadinho para o **Kyoo-kun**: moço, realmente acho que não sei/consigo escrever yuri, vou ficar te devendo essa, desculpa.

Mais notas, visitem meu blog, www . bakasblog . blogger . com . br (sem espaços) ou visitem meu profile para pegar link direto.

Peço desculpas por qualquer transtorno e pela nota enooorme. E não se esqueçam dos reviews xDD.

Até o próximo capítulo, kisu.

Raku-chan  
Julho de 2006

(Revisão: Fevereiro de 2008)


	4. Não se aproxime demais

**Capítulo IV – Não se aproxime demais.**

O quarto de paredes pastel estava escuro e silencioso, mas a garota deitada na cama não dormia, os olhos brancos como os de um cego sequer estavam pregados, apesar de não fazer diferença. Ela pouco se importava com esse detalhe.

Era só terça-feira, seu décimo dia em Konoha, e parecia que estava ali fazia uma eternidade. Pensando em todos os prós e contras, não havia muita distinção entre estar ali ou no antigo colégio ou mesmo em casa.

Que sorte a dela! Antes mesmo de chegar na cidade fora assaltada, e quando chegou, ficou perdida por horas até ser encontrada por Neji, na _barraquinha de ramen,_ no nível extremo do mau-humor. Ela realmente pulava de um buraco a outro como uma toupeira sem lar, era deprimente.

Fazia mais de uma hora que subira para o quarto afirmando a Neji que se precisasse dela era só chamar, isto depois de servir a ele e a garota, Tenten, com chá e biscoitos.

Será que Neji ia se resolver? Talvez o humor dele melhorasse... Mas a quem ela queria enganar? Mesmo que os ânimos dele melhorassem, o tratamento dele em relação a ela provavelmente pioraria. Ele não a tratava muito bem desde que eram crianças, não seria porque fez as pazes com a 'namorada' que ele passaria a tratá-la bem. Seu pai a enviou para um verdadeiro inferno! Por que com Neji...?

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando o braço sobre os olhos. Quando tinha uns seis ou sete anos, não era assim que seu primo a tratava... Ele era gentil e educado, agia como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana facilmente quebrável. Foi apenas entrar na pré-adolescência que seu comportamento mudou completamente, tornando-se o verdadeiro avesso do que era. Até hoje ela não entendia o porquê.

Neji era um poço de contradição, tentar entendê-lo era como entrar num labirinto cheio de curvas, subidas e encostas íngremes. Ela nunca sabia o que esperar dele, que tipo de reação ele teria, pois quando ela pensava que ele explodiria, Neji apenas a ignorava, e quando ela pensava que ele não a via, ele incomodava-se com o simples fato dela existir.

Agora ele metia-se em brigas e se envolvia em algum tipo de relacionamento turbulento. Que tipo de pessoa agiria assim e por quê? Claro que ele tinha problemas, mas quais problemas seriam motivos fortes o bastante para causar uma disfunção em sua personalidade? A mente humana era algo complicado demais para Hinata compreender, ela pensava que talvez fosse a morte traumática da mãe... No entanto ela também não tinha mãe, e o pai dele o tratava incomparavelmente melhor do que o pai dela jamais a tratou... Mas ela também era problemática ao seu modo. Não tinha acessos de cólera e mau-humor, porém sua timidez e retração eram elevadas demais para serem consideradas normais. Ora essa, ela não queria fazer-se de coitada, era a simples e contundente verdade.

Ah, ela sempre dizia a si mesma que nada a respeito do primo era de sua conta, mas acabava, inevitavelmente, preocupando-se, ou quem sabe _xeretando_. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Que palavra horrível... Já não bastava a vergonha que passou quando desconfiou das intenções de Naruto, agora essa...

Sentando-se na cama, agitou a cabeça freneticamente, tentando afastar os pensamentos, tudo que conseguiu, no entanto, foi ficar zonza. Deitou novamente com um baque macio.

"Preciso parar de pensar... Onde fica o botão de liga/desliga?", disse sorrindo ligeiramente ante a própria piada boba.

oooo

"Eu não tenho a tarde toda, Tenten." Neji disse austeramente, o que pareceu assustar a garota por alguns instantes, pois ela arregalou os olhos ligeiramente.

"Pois eu também não. E se ainda não percebeu, já passou das seis, portanto é noite. N-O-I-T-E."

"Eu entendi, não precisava soletrar." Havia uma lasca de irritação no tom de voz do rapaz, fato que deixou Tenten visivelmente satisfeita.

"Ok." A garota sorriu de forma aprazível.

"O que quer?"

"Seu pai não te ensinou a não ser grosso com as pessoas? Francamente..."

"Se você veio aqui apenas para me arreliar, é melhor ir embora, não estou com paciência." Falou com os olhos fechados, e Tenten remexeu-se nervosamente no sofá.

"Tudo bem!", a adolescente jogou os braços para o alto após um longo período de silêncio. "Não vê que estou nervosa? Antigamente você costumava perceber isso quando eu começava a falar um monte de coisas que não tem nada a ver!"

"Sim, antigamente."

"Argh, Neji, você me tira do sério! Como pode ser tão cabeça dura?" Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Era provável que, do quarto, Hinata pudesse ouvir.

"_Você_ traiu minha confiança." Falou Neji com a voz controlada e baixa. "Como esperava que eu reagisse? Que a parabenizasse?"

Tenten franziu o cenho, os olhos ficando perigosamente estreitos: "Tá dizendo que tá com ciúmes, Neji?"

"E por que eu estaria?" Replicou estóico.

"E por que não estaria?" Rebateu a garota.

"Você sabe melhor do que eu que não damos certo juntos."

"Ah sim, por causa da outra pessoa, não?"

"Não, por incompatibilidade mesmo."

"Então por que você não aceita o meu namoro?"

"Por que você o escondeu de mim?"

"É por que é com o Lee? Você nunca aceitou perder pra ele, em nada."

"Mas ele nunca me venceu _em nada_."

"Ahá! Está vendo. A questão não é eu não ter contado a você e sim o fato do meu namoro ser com o Lee." Tenten concluiu e abriu um sorriso enorme. "Você vai ter que engolir!"

Neji respirou fundo, quase fungando de raiva.

"Eu ia contar pra você, Neji, na hora certa. Mas você descobriu por terceiros..." Resignou-se Tenten e logo em seguida levantou-se do sofá.

O garoto a seguiu com os olhos até a porta.

"Apenas se lembre que escondemos, e continuamos a esconder, do Lee e de todos o nosso _quase namoro_." Falou ao tocar a maçaneta. "Agradeça a sua prima pelo chá e biscoitos. Estavam ótimos."

oooo

A noite se foi e outro dia amanheceu... E era apenas segunda-feira...

O que seria pior: mais um dia na escola ou aturar o péssimo humor matinal de Neji?

Respirando fundo, Hinata abriu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas, já vestida para o colégio e com a pasta debaixo do braço.

"B-bom dia." Falou ao chegar na cozinha.

"Bom dia, Hinata." Cumprimentou Hizashi. Apenas ele estava na cozinha. Neji ainda não havia acordado? Notando a indagação muda de Hinata, o tio emendou: "Ele já foi pra escola. Havia reunião do grêmio."

"Ah sim." Ufa, menos mal.

Após tomar o café, a garota saiu de casa, como de costume, mas pela primeira vez desde que se mudou para Konoha, percebeu uma movimentação fora do normal na calçada da casa vizinha.

Aqueles eram seus vizinhos? Nunca em sua vida vira um cabelo tão absurdamente vermelho... Era natural?... E o uniforme do garoto era o mesmo do seu colégio. O outro que o acompanhava também usava o uniforme conhecido. Era curioso que ela ainda não tivesse visto nenhum dos dois pelos corredores... Bem, ela também não era de ficar olhando para os lados e reparando nos outros. Esta foi apenas uma coincidência.

"Tá olhando o quê, sua sonsa?"

Hinata tomou um susto. Em meio ao devaneio esquecera-se completamente que ainda olhava para os estranhos vizinhos. Os olhos claros, perceptíveis mesmo a certa distância, e exageradamente delineados em negro encaravam-na com um brilho quase assassino. Imediatamente ela baixou a cabeça e apertou o passo. Era até mais medonho que o olhar de Neji.

"Eu falei com você, pirralha!"

Pirralha? Ele não parecia ser mais velho que ela, e nem mais alto. Mas quem se importava? Ela estava tremendo de medo... Talvez fosse melhor correr.

"Ai meu Deus..." Hinata sussurrou. Só pela expressão intimidadora, ela sabia que ele era perigoso, e muito!

"Gaara, pare de implicar com os vizinhos." Falou uma voz feminina vinda de longe. O garoto resmungou, mas deixou Hinata ir, esta nem sequer olhou para trás para saber de quem era a voz temerosa. A menina ouviu o outro garoto começar a gargalhar até a risada morrer com a distância. Finalmente respirou aliviada. De preferência, nunca mais olharia naquela direção.

Ao chegar na escola foi correndo ao banheiro, pois precisava lavar o rosto, sentia-se gelada e pálida como um defunto, e não era por causa do friozinho da manhã.

"Se não é a _priminha_ do Neji..." Uma voz aguda e nasalada vinda de um box assoviou. Hinata, que pensava começar a se sentir melhor, gelou novamente. Ela conhecia essa voz...

"Kin..." Murmurou olhando pelo espelho a garota de longuíssimos cabelos castanhos e lisos.

Kin era uma garota particularmente inconveniente aos olhos de Hinata. Estava no terceiro ano, mais precisamente na classe de Neji, e todos na escola pareciam conhecê-la. Andava sempre com dois rapazes a tiracolo, além de suas amigas puxa-saco.

"Que cara é essa? Viu um fantasma por acaso? Ou essa cara de mosca morta é o seu normal, sua sem graça?"

"É-é..." Começou a gaguejar. Hoje não era o seu dia...

"Siiim?" Indagou ironicamente e começou a rir. "Pelo visto o gato comeu sua língua, como sempre!"

Droga, se não era Neji eram essas garotas populares que adoravam persegui-la. Por que não conseguia responder? Por que diabos não se mexia? Queria pelo menos apagar a expressão de medo em sua cara, mas logo pensou que sua expressão havia piorado quando Kin olhou para os lados, provavelmente certificando-se de que o banheiro estava vazio, e sorriu maquiavélica.

"Que tal brincarmos um pouquinho?" Falou pegando um balde cheio d'água que amparava uma goteira.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, retrocedendo a passos lentos. Sua boca abria e fechava, mas som nenhum saia, até que um grunhido baixo escapou de seus lábios, ao notar que era fim de linha: estava encostada na parede.

"Um banho de manhã não faz mal nenhum, principalmente se for pra acordar garotas sem sal como você..." Sorriu e em seguida despejou a água fria do balde sobre Hinata.

Sem reação alguma, a garota escorregou até o chão, ficando completamente imóvel e de cabeça baixa, a respiração tão tensa que fazia um barulho chiado.

"Sinceramente, queria saber como alguém com você pode ser parente de alguém como o Neji-kun..." Kin disse antes de sair, jogando os cabelos para trás, num gesto desdenhoso. A porta se fechou em seguida.

Ainda respirando pesadamente, Hinata ergueu os olhos, fulminando a porta com o olhar.

oooo

"Meu Deus, Hinata! O que aconteceu?" A voz assustada de Sakura se fez ouvir.

"E-eu me molhei." Falou simplesmente. Naquele instante, Hinata torcia sua saia enquanto tentava secar o cabelo no ar quente do secador de mãos. Ela tremia de frio.

"Quem fez isso, Hinata?" Indagou Sakura.

Claro que Sakura não havia acreditado... Era melhor inventar uma desculpa melhor.

"E-escorreguei n-no piso molhado e d-derrubei o balde, e-então me m-molhei." Falou, havia gaguejado mais que o normal, talvez fosse o frio ou o nervoso ao mentir.

"Oh, como você é desastrada...", Sakura disse, mas não parecia ter acreditado. Hinata julgou que não importava, desde que ela parasse de fazer perguntas. "Vem, precisamos ir pra enfermaria."

"N-não!" Falou rápido, mas logo se corrigiu. "Tudo bem, não precisa."

"Mas você não vai conseguir se secar aí... Vamos, ou vai pegar um resfriado."

Hinata não viu outra alternativa a não ser seguir Sakura. Mas como ela sairia do banheiro? Todos a veriam molhada...

Percebendo o dilema de Hinata, Sakura tirou o próprio terno e cobriu os ombros da colega.

Ao saírem do banheiro, Hinata mal deu meia dúzia de passos para virar o corredor e deu de cara com quem ela mais queria ver longe, bem longe...

"Neji-nii-san?"

A surpresa era evidente na face de ambos, mas Neji foi o primeiro a se recuperar, a expressão mudando para uma de... Raiva?

"Eu não vou perguntar o que aconteceu." Ele falou e mordeu o lábio inferior, provavelmente tentando se controlar. Hinata se encolheu de medo.

Pressentindo o perigo, Sakura interveio.

"Neji-san, Hinata precisa ir para a enfermaria."

Neji fitou Sakura, de repente parecendo notá-la.

"Deixe que eu a levo." E puxando Hinata pelo ombro, praticamente arrastou-a dali.

Olhando para trás, Hinata pedia com os olhos, desesperada, ajuda da colega de classe, mas o que Sakura podia fazer? E ela também não entendia o motivo de Hinata parecer tão assustada em relação a Neji... Só por que ele era um abutre, como Kiba havia dito? Que exagero, eles eram primos!

oooo

"E-eu escorreguei no piso e esbarrei no balde e-e...", começou Hinata, estava realmente nervosa e trêmula.

"Eu disse que não perguntaria o que aconteceu. Não quero explicações." Neji cortou-a friamente.

Ora essa, como ela podia ser tão estúpida? Querer enganá-lo com uma mentira tão mal contada! Ela nem sabia mentir...

Enquanto seguia para sua própria classe, Neji havia cruzado com Kin que fizera questão de dirigir-lhe um sorriso dissimulado e dizer sem demonstrar o mínimo remorso que Hinata estava no banheiro, totalmente ensopada.

"_Coitadinha, tão desajeitada! Escorregou e caiu. Seria bom você dar uma olhada, querido."_

Imediatamente Neji captou o que acontecera e quando viu Hinata não teve dúvidas. Kin fizera o serviço. Maldita, como podia ser tão falsa? Seus sapatos estavam chapiscados de água. E por que diabos Hinata tentava esconder? Estúpida... Estúpida.

"Como pode ser tão estúpida? Por acaso tenho cara de idiota?" Indagou Neji de repente, parando no meio do corredor enquanto virava Hinata de frente para si bruscamente.

A garota baixou a cabeça, totalmente envergonhada.

"Droga...", murmurou o garoto, passando a mão pelo cabelo, a franja comprida caiu em mechas pelo rosto pálido. "Não minta pra mim, Hinata, ou vai se arrepender. Eu sei o que aconteceu."

Hinata arregalou os olhos, mas não encarou Neji. Sua respiração se alterou visivelmente.

Com um suspiro Neji se recompôs, talvez tivesse se excedido, afinal, Hinata não tinha culpa.

Vendo que não tinha jeito, logo voltou a puxar a garota em direção a enfermaria.

O sinal da primeira aula já havia batido e o corredor estava vazio.

oooo

Aquela com toda certeza havia sido a pior segunda-feira de sua vida. E como todo dia ruim parece demorar mais a passar, ainda era de tarde, o Sol insistia em manter-se no céu, mas felizmente já estava para anoitecer.

Hinata ainda não sabia o que faria a respeito de seu problema na escola, não queria pedir, e não podia, ajuda de ninguém. Mal conhecia Naruto e Kiba, as únicas pessoas que lhe vinham à mente para pedir socorro. No entanto eles já a ajudavam demais mantendo delinqüentes longe enquanto estavam por perto. E eles mesmos costumavam dizer: "ora essa, nós somos delinqüentes! A grande diferença com os outros é que simpatizamos com você.".

Bem, eles podiam se achar como os outros, mas para ela eram completamente diferentes.

Estava sozinha afinal, e precisava se virar sozinha. Era para isso que seu pai a havia mandado para Konoha, não era?

Mas Kin não estava só. Ela tinha seu próprio grupo que a acobertava... O que faria para se livrar dela? Céus...

Mesmo que por um instante mínimo, a palavra 'livrar' fez brotar em sua mente como pragas de ervas daninhas cenas de filmes de assassinato. Precisava parar de assistir TV...

Na verdade, precisava parar de pensar em coisas estúpidas.

Estúpida... Estúpida. Estúpida!

De repente lembrou-se de Neji. Ele sabia! Mas... Será que ele sabia mesmo ou estava blefando quando disse que sabia o que tinha acontecido? O que ela faria a respeito disso também?

"O que eu faço?"

E se ele contasse para tio Hizashi? E se tio Hizashi contasse para seu pai?

"Céus..."

E agora?

Bem, pensando melhor, Neji não era do tipo fofoqueiro. Ele não falaria nada para ninguém... Não é? Não, ele não falaria. Ora essa, precisava dar um voto de confiança para ele, ou estaria perdida. Ele não havia falado nada para a enfermeira, afinal de contas.

Certo, um problema a menos.

_Toc, toc._

"Hinata?"

Ou talvez não...

(_continua_...)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: não sei se fiz certo colocando o ponto de vista do Neji... Será que não ficou estranho só naquele trechinho? Eu só achei que seria importante mostrar que as reações estranhas dele nem sempre (ou quem sabe nunca, sejamos otimistas) são o que a Hinata pensa.

E não teve Sasu x Naru neste capítulo, mas o próximo será praticamente deles, promessa xD.

E por favor, pessoal, digam-me sinceramente o que estão achando... Tenho a forte impressão de que estou sacrificando a qualidade pela quantidade...

Peço desculpas pelo atraso e desculpas especiais à Nandinha Shinomori, pois ainda não lhe respondi o review... Desculpa, moça! Até o próximo fim de semana sai, andei meio enrolada com a escola... (amanhã tem ENEM, e eu aqui, morgando...)


	5. Prelúdio: Parte I

**Capítulo V – Prelúdio – Parte I**

"Oe, Hinata!"

Ao ouvir o chamado, Hinata correu até a janela e viu, pendurado no muro, um Kiba sorridente. Neji trocou o peso do corpo para o outro lado, impaciente.

"Tá a fim de dar uma volta no parque? O tempo tá bom..."

Kiba havia caído do céu? Mesmo que por pouco tempo, livrar-se-ia de um possível interrogatório de Neji. Ao menos algo bom num dia tão ruim...

"E-eu, já vou d-descer!", exclamou da janela. E antes que pudesse voltar-se para seu primo, este adiantou:

"Já entendi. Depois conversamos.", e saiu do quarto de Hinata.

Suspirando, a garota apanhou um moletom fino no armário e correu para as escadas.

"Então esse é o Akamaru?", a garota indagou assim que chegou ao portão.

"Sim, diga 'oi' pra ele.", riu-se Kiba.

"Olá, Akamaru-chan.", cumprimentou Hinata, afagando a cabeça branca do cãozinho que respondeu ganindo felizmente.

"Heheh, então, vamos?"

"Sim...", Hinata respondeu e seguiu Kiba, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar para a janela. Neji não estava lá afinal.

oooo

Passarem juntos as tardes, e às vezes as noites, já havia virado rotina, mas por incrível que pudesse parecer, eles não se cansavam disso.

Arashi quase sempre estava viajando, e quase sempre Sasuke estava na casa de Naruto. De alguma forma, sempre conseguiam discutir antes que o moreno conseguisse colocar os pés na soleira da porta do simpático apartamento. Por vezes incontáveis chegaram até a partir para socos e pontapés e só depois de se quebrarem, sossegavam como dois _bons_ garotos que definitivamente não eram.

E como todo garoto adolescente, estavam longe de ter uma alimentação saudável. Quase sempre não jantavam, pois comiam todo o tipo de "porcarias que fazem mal para o estômago", como costumava dizer Arashi, sem se preocuparem realmente se estariam se danificando por isso. Mas, por vezes, Sasuke obrigava Naruto a comer arroz e, só para arreliá-lo, fazia questão de fazer _onigiri_, pois o loiro constantemente alegava que não sabia onde o outro garoto havia 'enfiado a mão' antes de pegar no arroz.

Mas se o Uchiha só sabia fazer onigiri, o Uzumaki só sabia fazer ramen. Se não comiam fora, isto é, se não comiam em casa ou no Ichiraku, a refeição definitivamente não variava. Era difícil saber como mantinham tanta vitalidade com tão poucos nutrientes...

Estavam tão acostumados com essa rotina que nem percebiam o quão amigos eram, eles só se lembravam de que não se suportavam e tinham-se como rivais. _Eternos rivais_, como gostavam de dizer, por mais clichê e piegas que a expressão pudesse parecer. Mas eles não ligavam; Naruto porque nem se dava conta do quão ridículo a frase soava e Sasuke simplesmente porque achava que estava acima dos outros com seu irresistível sorriso cínico, o qual o loiro constantemente avisava: "Vai ficar com a cara torta se continuar a sorrir desse jeito, idiota!".

Sakura era sempre o maior motivo de briga entre os dois, isto quando as brigas pelos seus respectivos irmãos não eram consideradas. Sasuke não suportava que a menina grudasse nele como carrapato e Naruto queria que ela grudasse nele como carrapato. Eram antagônicos ao extremo.

Naquele dia em especial, no entanto, eles não brigaram por causa de Sakura, nem por seus irmãos e muito menos por comida. Não brigaram, pois fizeram isso na noite anterior, e desde então não trocavam palavra, apenas olhares abespinhados que deixavam as pessoas ao redor com a pulga atrás da orelha. Os comentários sarcásticos pipocavam pelos cantos.

"Ora essa, meninos, vão ficar aí o dia todo se encarando como inimigos?" indagou Sakura com cautela, uma casquinha de sorvete meio derretido entre os dedos.

Por um acaso ela os havia arrastado até uma sorveteria para ver se faziam às pazes, pois Sakura bem sabia que eles adoravam sorvete, uma das poucas coincidências em seus gostos geralmente contrários, apesar da escolha de sabores ter sido diferente, o que era de se esperar. Chiclete e menta para Naruto, limão e _umê_ para Sasuke: "eca", diziam um para o outro.

Os dois rapazes estavam sentados em lados opostos junto à mesa, Sakura perpendicular a eles, como se fosse a juíza de uma competição, sorria forçosamente.

O sorriso, no entanto, já estava começando a atrofiar na face da garota, e ela tinha a impressão de que não era por causa da temperatura do sorvete.

Definitivamente, estava começando a irritar aquele silêncio de morte e aquela troca sinistra de olhares mal-humorados. Ora essa, ela fazia o favor de perder o tempo dela tentando fazer o amor de sua vida e o melhor amigo que ela pôde arranjar deixarem as diferenças de lado e tornarem-se amigos novamente, e era assim que eles retribuíam, com olhares sinistros e silêncio de morte?

"Isso não é um filme de terror!", berrou de repente, levantando-se bruscamente ao bater a mão desocupada sobre a mesa.

Naruto pulou no assento, o sorvete a meio caminho da boca aberta, sem entender o que um filme de terror tinha a ver com aquela situação, enquanto Sasuke fitou-a ainda mais mal-humorado e com uma certa censura. Sakura não se intimidou e continuou:

"Francamente, Naruto falando pelos cotovelos é duro de agüentar, mas em silêncio, nesse silêncio, é pior ainda! E você, Sasuke-kun," e com um dedo a riste apontou para o referido, "também não ajuda em nada. Vocês já não são mais crianças pra ficarem agindo desse jeito. Estou de saco cheio dessas brigas idiotas!" Finalizou a garota com uma mão na cintura. Naruto aspirou o ar excessivamente, meio assustado com as palavras de Sakura.

Sasuke, no entanto, baixou a cabeça e sorriu debochadamente.

"O que foi?", indagou Sakura ficando insegura. Sentou-se novamente com um baque.

"Falando assim até parece que está isenta de culpa." Falou e a garota arregalou os olhos. "Se somos crianças brigando, você também é. Cresça primeiro e depois venha me dar lições, garota." concluiu fitando-a de forma apavorante. Levantou-se tranqüilamente e saiu da sorveteria, mas não sem antes afundar o resto de sua casquinha num copo de plástico.

E como se algo tivesse estalado na cabeça de Naruto, também se levantou, só que apressadamente, e saiu correndo atrás de Sasuke, aos berros.

"Teme, peça desculpas pra Sakura-chan!"

Sakura ainda ficou um bom tempo ali, na sorveteria vazia, sentada e meio paralisada. Ela sempre havia achado lindo aquele olhar de Sasuke que fazia os outros tremerem, mas quando era dirigido a ela, definitivamente, era medonho.

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, nem mesmo no que ele quis dizer ao falar que ela também tinha culpa e sobre serem todos crianças.

Enquanto isso, Naruto tentava chegar até Sasuke, que apesar de não correr, andava a passos rápidos e firmes, sem nem olhar para os lados, muito menos para trás.

"Me deixa em paz, Naruto." Sasuke falou resolutamente, antes que o loiro o alcançasse.

"Às vezes você me assusta."

"Então se afaste."

Mas Naruto não se afastou. Pelo contrário, apertou o passo e alcançou o moreno, segurando-o pelo pulso, por cima da munhequeira inseparável.

Sasuke parou, fitando primeiro seu próprio pulso e depois seguindo o olhar pelo braço de Naruto, até encará-lo nos olhos.

"ME-DEIXA-EM-PAZ." sibilou perigosamente.

"NÃO." devolveu Naruto, apertando mais firmemente o pulso do outro.

"Naruto." era uma advertência.

"Primeiro: você ainda se lembra por que brigamos?" o loiro indagou com um ar aturdido, mas não esperou que Sasuke respondesse. "Segundo: você vai ter que me aturar, no mínimo, pro resto de sua vida."

Sasuke piscou, meio atônito, e um silêncio incômodo se instalou.

"Arashi-nii-san já deve ter chegado a essa hora. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de passar seu tempo conosco, mas eu não quero ser o único a comer verduras hoje." Naruto falou alegremente após alguns instantes enquanto soltava Sasuke do aperto e passava seu braço por cima do ombro de Sasuke, fazendo-o se abaixar ligeiramente, pois era mais alto que Naruto.

oooo

Sasuke soltou um suspiro resignado, o quinto desde que havia saído da sorveteria.

Ele sabia que, ao chegarem à casa de Naruto, Arashi os receberia com aquele mesmo sorriso morno e acolhedor de sempre, o que irritava Sasuke profundamente, e ele nem sabia por quê.

Ou talvez soubesse.

Sentia-se um intruso entre os dois irmãos.

E exatamente por isso, fazia quinze minutos que estava torrando neurônios tentando achar uma desculpa cabível para dar o fora, mas... _Naruto filho da mãe!_ Loiro burro só em sonhos. Burro era quem o achava burro só porque suas notas e seus comentários eram péssimos. Pelo visto ele já havia percebido que Sasuke sempre fugia quando dizia antecipadamente que seu irmão estava voltando de uma viagem, pois não era a primeira vez, e pelo visto não seria a última, que só avisava Sasuke quando já estavam a meio caminho de encontrarem Arashi.

Naruto parecia fazer questão de que Sasuke estivesse sempre junto. Ele ainda descobriria o porquê.

Ao chegarem, no entanto, Sasuke foi obrigado a afastar qualquer pensamento, pois nem bem abriram a porta do apartamento e Arashi já veio da cozinha, enrolado num avental verde-limão, que contrastava de forma berrante com os cabelos loiros e a camisa vermelha.

Como sempre, sorria.

Naruto, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso três vezes maior que o normal, quase rindo como uma criança feliz, e correu para os braços do irmão, pulando em cima dele e só não o derrubando porque havia uma parede atrás.

"Que energia é essa, rapazinho! Pelo visto anda se alimentando bem." o loiro mais velho falou, colocando Naruto no chão.

"Muuuiiito bem!" Respondeu feliz, o outro alargou o sorriso.

"E aí, Sasuke!" Arashi cumprimentou Sasuke, que permanecia quieto alguns passos atrás de Naruto, olhando para qualquer canto que não fosse os irmãos Uzumaki.

"Yoh!", respondeu sucintamente, tirando as mãos dos bolsos. Ah sim, era falta de educação ficar com as mãos nos bolsos quando se cumprimenta alguém, ele sempre se esquecia. Sua mãe costumava lembrá-lo... Mas quem, além de sua mãe, importava-se com coisas assim? Recolocou as mãos nos bolsos, ficando de repente impaciente. Foi aí que notou que Arashi o encarava, um sorriso estranho no rosto. Parecia até que ele... o compreendia?... "O que foi?" Indagou esquecendo toda a educação que recebeu.

"Você não precisa de formalidades comigo, Sasuke. Se você é como um irmão pro Naruto, é como um irmão pra mim também."

"Hã?" Sasuke fez uma careta, franzindo o cenho.

"Ora, Naruto não te falou?"

Sasuke dirigiu os olhos para Naruto e notou as manchas vermelhas que cobriam o rosto do garoto. Nunca em sua vida o vira tão corado antes, exceto quando estava com raiva.

"A-Arashi-nii, c-cale-se." Naruto gaguejou, olhando para baixo. "Não fale besteira."

Arashi coçou a cabeça, ficando de repente encabulado, até que Sasuke começou a rir. Era um riso impuro, longe de estar livre do ar de deboche tão costumeiro, mas ainda assim era um riso. Algo raro.

Naruto ergueu os olhos, engolindo ar em golfadas.

"Teme!" Rosnou, e Sasuke caminhou até ele, controlando o próprio riso.

"Então me considera um irmão?" Falou passando o braço por cima dos ombros do outro, como este fizera mais cedo, e riu novamente.

Apenas assistindo, Arashi maneou a cabeça, o sorriso tranqüilo sempre presente no rosto bonito.

"Vamos lá crianças, não comam porcarias antes do jantar." Falou voltando para a cozinha enquanto os garotos caminhavam em direção às escadas.

"Criança é você!" Naruto berrou, puxando Sasuke para o andar de cima.

Ele não pensou que entenderia tão cedo _o porquê_.

oooo

Já era quase noite, e o céu tingia-se numa mistura exuberante de cores como só acontecia quando o Sol se punha.

Somente depois de sair de casa e caminhar uns bons dois quarteirões em completo silêncio, salvo os latidos contentes de Akamaru, é que Hinata percebeu o quão constrangedora era a situação.

Poucas vezes na vida falara com um garoto antes, e agora caminhava pelo parque com um?

Não e não! Ela não sabia lidar com a situação, mesmo que Kiba parecesse se esforçar para fazê-la falar, nem que fossem amenidades, ainda assim era difícil.

"É... Hinata," Kiba começou e Hinata ergueu os olhos para ouvi-lo, mas ao perceber que ele a encarava, desviou os orbes brancos em direção ao céu, seu modo de andar era robótico de tão duro.

"S-sim." , respondeu.

"Hoje de manhã... Ah, bem, o Shino mandou eu calar a boca e ficar na minha, mas... Bem, é que hoje de manhã, o que exatamente aconteceu?", ele indagou, meio sem jeito.

Hinata parou de andar. Por um momento tinha se esquecido, quer dizer, ela estava ali porque queria justamente fugir desta conversa, mas no desespero da fuga, esquecera-se momentaneamente do motivo, e agora Kiba a lembrava...

"Err... Desculpa, eu não queria me intrometer..." o rapaz se adiantou ante o silêncio de Hinata. "É que todos estavam comentando, cada um uma coisa diferente, além disso, o Neji estava mais esquisito que o normal, quer dizer, não que ele seja esquisito, ele é normal, ao modo dele, mas é, e bem... bem... Ah, ele é esquisito sim!", falou atrapalhado, e Hinata o fitou meio boquiaberta, meio curiosa e no fim não se segurou, começando a rir. Kiba piscou em confusão.

"Desculpa", a garota pediu, cobrindo a boca com as mãos delicadas como se pudesse estancar o riso com o ato.

De fato, Kiba sabia ser engraçado quando _não_ queria.

"Err, tudo bem. Eu é que estou aqui falando mal do seu primo...", falou coçando a cabeça, encabulado.

"Mas você sempre fala mal dele, por que está hesitando agora?", Hinata observou de forma natural. Ficara um pouco mais à vontade depois da risada inesperada, apesar de não gostar de ouvir os outros falarem mal de outras pessoas, independente do alvo ser Neji.

"É... Tem razão." Admitiu. "Espero que não se importe, afinal, é seu primo."

"Não somos muito próximos." Foi sua resposta, e Kiba achou melhor não comentar nada.

"Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu hoje de manhã?", perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Ah... Sim." E o garoto esperou que ela continuasse, apesar da visível impaciência. "E-eu escorreguei no banheiro." Mentiu. Ela não sabia bem o motivo de segurar tanto esta mentira, mas quem afinal tinha algo a ver com isso senão ela mesma e Kin? Tudo bem que a mentira não tinha lá muito fundamento, mas era o suficiente para fugir de mais perguntas. Queria adicionar mais algum comentário do tipo 'Veja como sou desastrada. Ridículo, não?', para ver se ficava mais natural, no entanto, estava envergonhada demais para se permitir tal comentário.

Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente duvidando, mas pareceu entender as entrelinhas e não perguntou mais, apesar do comentário pouco esperto que acrescentou em seguida:

"Acho que o Shino tinha razão..."

"Desculpa..." Hinata baixou a cabeça. Kiba era uma pessoa legal, não queria mentir assim, mas também não queria – e não podia – dizer a verdade. Estava se sentindo mal por isso.

"Hahaha, tudo bem!..." Kiba coçou a cabeça, parecendo notar a própria mancada. "Ai... o Shino vai me matar se ficar sabendo..." Murmurou para si.

"Hã?" Hinata não pôde ouvi-lo bem.

"Ah! Nada não, nada não... Olhe, um pipoqueiro! Vamos até lá!" Falou puxando Hinata de forma desajeita pelo braço.

oooo

Ao terminar de arquivar os relatórios da última reunião do conselho estudantil, Neji sentou-se de forma relaxada na cadeira. Claro que estava sozinho na sala do conselho, ou nunca se teria permitido tal ato. Escovou os cabelos com a mão, notando o quão embaraçados estavam. Era incrível como ao final do período escolar os fios estivessem tão enroscados uns nos outros, talvez fossem finos demais.

Esfregando os olhos, ficou a fitar o teto por alguns minutos, o ventilador rodando preguiçosamente enquanto a luz de uma das lâmpadas falhava de tempos em tempos. Não conseguiu conter um bocejo.

"Preciso dormir mais..." Falou a seus botões.

oooo

"Gata maldita! Eu ainda te mato, desgraçada!", vociferou o garoto para logo em seguida chutar o pobre animal. Hinata fechou os olhos e só ouviu o miado agoniado.

Ao reabrir os olhos, viu a coitadinha peluda levantando-se, enquanto o garoto a olhava com desprezo, os olhos marcadamente contornados deixavam sua expressão ainda mais assustadora do que provavelmente seria sem a maquiagem. Mas o desprezo não durou muito, pois, num movimento rápido, a gata pulou sobre o rapaz, arranhando-o todo.

"Sua maldita, eu vou matar você!", gritou, tentando se desvencilhar, mas as unhas afiadas do animal grudaram na roupa e pareciam não querer soltar. Hinata olhou horrorizada para a cena, sem saber se tinha dó da gatinha ou do garoto.

"Hinata, não fique encarando o vizinho...", uma voz baixa e irritada chegou aos ouvidos da garota pelas costas.

"Ah, sim...", falou, lembrando-se de que não estava sozinha. Neji a empurrou pelos ombros para dentro de casa.

Essas foram as primeiras palavras de Neji para ela ao longo do dia, pois, apesar de terem voltado para casa juntos, voltaram em um silêncio particularmente aterrorizante para Hinata. Pela manhã, o garoto saíra mais cedo por conta das obrigações extras e por isso não se encontraram, até porque, se tivessem se encontrado, ele diria no máximo um 'mal dia', isto se falasse algo.

E nem bem haviam dobrado a esquina quando perceberam que o vizinho brigava com a gatinha felpuda do outro dia. Ao menos um acontecimento para fazer Neji abrir a boca.

Hinata entrou em casa suspirando, ainda meio horrorizada com a cena. Notou que a casa parecia absurdamente silenciosa, pelo visto seu tio ainda não havia chegado, não que ele fosse de fazer barulho, enfim, não fazia diferença.

E porque voltara para casa com um medo crescente de que Neji começasse a fazer-lhe perguntas, achou melhor não arriscar ficar por ali como se esperasse que ele a bombardeasse; tratou de subir as escadas quase correndo, tropeçando nos degraus. Obviamente, ela não notou Neji, que permanecera no térreo, revirando os olhos nas órbitas. Ela trancou-se no quarto rapidamente.

oooo

Sasuke havia dormido no apartamento dos Uzumaki na noite anterior, aliás, fazia alguns dias que não voltava para casa.

Às vezes passava tanto tempo no apartamento dos loiros que já tinha uma gaveta só com suas roupas no armário azul do quarto amarelo canário de Naruto, por isso não havia com que se preocupar quanto a isso, apesar dele não ligar a mínima para esses detalhes. Poderia simplesmente usar as roupas de Naruto uma vez ou outra, não era muito mais alto que o loiro.

Mas mesmo que ficasse tanto tempo na casa deles, não havia jeito, ainda se sentia um intruso, principalmente, ou exclusivamente, quando Arashi estava em casa, mesmo após a declaração indireta de Naruto e o fato de que o Uzumaki mais velho parecia fazer de tudo para fazê-lo se sentir à vontade.

E por isso, porque Arashi parecia sempre se esforçar para agradá-lo, tinha a nítida impressão de que ele fingira deixar escapar aquele comentário, pois havia percebido seu incômodo.

Isso o deixava ainda mais irritado, por mais que o deixasse feliz em saber que era importante, mesmo que só uma pontinha...

... Que estupidez!

Isso não o deixava feliz, nada o deixava feliz. Aliás, ultimamente andava mais infeliz e irritadiço que o normal...

Chegou em casa batendo a porta com força, ofegando em raiva reprimida.

Largou a mochila azul sobre uma cadeira no átrio da imensa mansão Uchiha e caminhou a passos largos em direção a cozinha, desarrumando propositalmente seu cabelo escuro.

"Irritado, irmãozinho tolo?" Uma voz entediada e linear atrás de si se fez ouvir.

"Não enche!" Grunhiu sem olhar para trás e só não bateu a porta da cozinha porque, ao empurrá-la com força, ela apenas rodou na dobradiça, indo e voltando repetidas vezes até perder o impulso.

"Já dispensei todos os empregados, achei que não viria pra casa novamente." Comentou. Sasuke não respondeu.

"Ih, o garotinho está mesmo irritado." Outra voz resoou. "Brigou com a namorada, foi?" Indagou divertidamente, ainda que houvesse um fio de sarcasmo.

Ao ouvir a voz, Sasuke colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha e viu, no lado oposto e através do átrio, um homem de cabelo loiro impecavelmente penteado para trás, ar desconcertante, encarando-o de joelhos sobre o sofá, na primeira saleta junto ao hall. Ele sorria desdenhosamente.

Sasuke encarou seu irmão que havia parado no meio do hall.

"Itachi, o que esse idiota faz aqui?" Indagou apontando para o outro.

"Sou convidado, pirralho!" Respondeu por si o loiro. "Hidan pra você!" Acrescentou.

"Bem, se respondeu quando eu disse "idiota", quer dizer que se identifica com a palavra." Falou sorrindo debochadamente.

"Você me apontou, como poderia não perceber que estava falando de mim?" Indagou. "Além do que, é falta de educação apontar os outros."

"Também é falta de educação se meter em conversa alheia." Rebateu Sasuke.

"Chega." Itachi falou, a voz grave não demonstrava irritação, apenas tédio.

"Humph." Sasuke bufou e retornou a cozinha.

"Hidan, Sasori, vamos sair." Sentenciou Itachi após alguns instantes em silêncio.

"Já era hora!" Hidan respondeu e um outro rapaz, que mais parecia uma criança, ou um títere, de olhos indolentes e cabelo vermelho sangue, levantou-se do sofá, sem dizer palavra. Talvez Sasuke nem o tivesse notado.

(_continua_...)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**#Notas:**  
**Arashi:** resolvi adotar este nome para Yondaime nesta fic também, afinal, é um nome quase oficial, só falta Kishimoto-sensei confirmar xD. Também é muito estranho ficar chamando-o de Yondaime numa fic U.A... 

**Onigiri:** arroz modelado em diversos formatos, desde bolinhas até florzinhas, dependendo da fôrma usada. Agora, se for o tradicional feito à mão, como é o caso do onigiri do Sasuke, ele tem forma triangular, pois esse formato se ajusta melhor às mãos.

**Umê:** é uma planta muito azeda e vermelha que quando colocada em conserva no sal, é muito útil quando se está com preguiça de cozinhar e só tem arroz branco pra comer :p Ora essa! É melhor que arroz com ovo! Pelo que eu sei, essa planta que os brazucas usam como umê não é usada pelos japas. Em vez disso, eles usam alguns tipos de ameixa azeda, por isso nos animes e mangas a gente vê aquelas bolinhas que eles chamam de ume-boshi. E sim, existe sorvete disso. Aliás, existe também chá, balas, gelatinas e mais uma penga de coisas que eu nem faço noção...

* * *

**N/A:** Achei muito a cara do Sasuke gostar de sorvete de umê. E como ele é azedo ao extremo, nada melhor que limão pra acompanhar, não? Nyahahah... xD 

Já o Naruto, achei que ele é do tipo que gosta de sorvetes com sabores estranhos, aqueles tipos que as crianças adoram, mais pela cor que pelo gosto. Ele deve gostar de azulão e derivados, pensei, por isso menta e chiclete. Sinceramente, neste caso sou mais o Sasuke viu... ¬¬'

Quanto a Sakura, quem se importa com ela?

Ah, a minha demora pra atualizar? Que demora? Foi rapidinho! xD

Brincadeirinhas à parte... Desculpa, pessoas! Durante um bom tempo eu perdi o ânimo pra escrever, fim de ano, vestibular (quem vê pensa que andei estudando...), nota horrenda no ENEM (tá, só a redação tava horrenda, pois se eu incluir a parte objetiva, vão tentar me bater...), ah, e claro, estava adiantando capítulos e escrevendo outras coisas. Eu tinha dito que este capítulo seria praticamente todo do Naruto e do Sasuke, mas, como deu pra notar, esta é ainda a parte I do "Prelúdio", tem a II e a III por vir. Juntando essas três partes, Naruto e Sasuke imperam!

Espero não ter decepcionado... Mas qualquer que seja sua opinião, revise! Não dê uma de surdo-mudo, por favor! Essa não cola por aqui, estamos na net, falar não é necessário, apenas digitar! Seja gentil e levante o ânimo dessa desanimada diplomada!

Ah, claro, "falando" (ô força de expressão!) em desanimar... Quem quer que tenha lido "Mil Pássaros", comente, por favorrrr! Estou muito desanimada para continuá-la...

É isso, até a próxima.

Raku-chan  
Janeiro de 2007


	6. Prelúdio: Parte II

**N/A: **Hoyo, pessoas!

Sinceramente? Estou muito insatisfeita com esta fic. Tenho mais um capítulo praticamente pronto (falta a revisão) e, depois disso, não sei o que farei, apesar das idéias simplesmente brotarem...

Acabei entrando nessa de "clichê é fácil e não preciso pensar tanto", mas quando as coisas são fáceis demais a gente se acostuma e... dá nisso.

Não vou dizer que odeio a fic toda porque seria mentira, mas há elementos nela que me fazem broxar...

Bem, é isso. Aproveitem este capítulo, pois pode ser o penúltimo.

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Prelúdio – Parte II**

Após tomar banho, Hinata sentou-se junto à escrivaninha para fazer o dever de casa e responder a carta de Hanabi antes de ir dormir.

Pouco mais cedo, ao olhar as correspondências, quase não pôde acreditar quando viu o envelope azul, caprichosamente preenchido com a letra infantil da irmã.

Na carta ela dizia porque não havia ligado e o motivo de só estar escrevendo naquele momento, e Hinata quase pôde rir quando percebeu que ficara chateada à toa: logo depois que ela mudara-se para Konoha, Hanabi fora a um acampamento com o colégio e ficara incomunicável por dias.

Seu pai continuava distante como sempre, sem falar mais do que o necessário e sempre fora de casa, trabalhando. As notícias não poderiam ter sido as mais óbvias possíveis e Hinata chegou à conclusão de que não adiantava se preocupar e se magoar à toa, seu pai não ligava a mínima.

Apesar de ser só terça-feira e a semana parecer se estender como chiclete, além de agitada e nervosa, a alegria de Hinata conseguiu sobrepujar o desanimo e a vontade de voltar para o internato.

Graças a essa pequena alegria, a garota conseguiu dormir tranqüilamente, sem pensar no dia seguinte, pois nos últimos dias ficara o tempo todo preocupada devido às perseguições que vinha sofrendo no colégio.

Hinata sabia que toda mudança exigia adaptações e sabia mais ainda que ela era plana demais para conseguir se adaptar com facilidade, mas os colegas que pareciam não a suportar estavam dificultando todo o processo. Ela sequer conseguia encará-los...

E era muito estranho que as perseguições tivessem se intensificado justo quanto notou que estava se adaptando ao novo ambiente. Era como se quisessem acabar com a sensação de rotina e conformidade que aos poucos se apoderava dela.

Sentia-se fraca, não sabia como lidar com este tipo de situação.

Não sabia e nem queria lidar com isso, por isso, fugia.

oooo

"Seu chá." Arashi estendeu uma xícara fumegante a Naruto, que assistia à televisão sentado no chão.

"Obrigado." Naruto respondeu, encarando profundamente o líquido esverdeado, como se tomasse coragem para bebê-lo.

"Vamos, não é tão ruim assim. Se você tomasse com freqüência, já teria se tornado agradável." O mais velho falou com um sorriso encorajador.

"Não sei como esse troço amargo pode ser agradável..." Falou descrente.

"Certas coisas são necessárias, Naruto, e quando incorporadas à rotina, passam a fazer parte dela e você nem as nota."

"Beber chá amargo não é necessário."

"Não discuta e beba, ou não terá seu prêmio." Arashi falou com um sorriso que a Naruto pareceu meio maníaco.

"Seu chantagista." Declarou, soprando o chá e bebendo um gole. "Ai! Tá quente!"

"Ao menos funciona." Sorriu, jogando-se de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá. "E é claro que está quente!"

Naruto fez careta, mas bebeu em silêncio e assim ficou a sala por alguns momentos, exceto pela falação incessante da TV.

E, apesar do silêncio, algo não muito digno de Naruto, e apesar de Arashi obrigá-lo a comer "coisas nutritivas" e a tomar chá, o garoto realmente adorava quando seu irmão estava em casa. Ele não gostava de chá, principalmente porque não podia adoçá-lo, mas não se importava de ficar em silêncio, pois o silêncio com Arashi era agradável.

"Neh, Naruto." Arashi o chamou um bom tempo depois. A xícara de Naruto já estava quase vazia, e ele suava muito, assoprando a própria franja de tempos em tempos. "O Sasuke não quis ficar hoje também?"

"Não... Por quê?"

"Hum, nada..." respondeu pensativo. Naruto o encarou interrogativamente, procurando na expressão de Arashi algum consentimento para sua própria dúvida. Estava preocupado com Sasuke.

"Ele nunca fala nada." Naruto então começou, o tapete multicolorido parecendo de repente muito interessante. "Eu sei que tem algo errado, mas ele não fala..."

"Tenha paciência, Naruto. Espere-o falar por vontade própria." Arashi o aconselhou, sorrindo de forma compreensiva. "Apenas não force."

"Humph, falando assim até parece fácil!" Exclamou. "Às vezes ele me tira do sério!"

Arashi riu, divertido. "E desde quando você é sério?"

"Eu tenho meus momentos, tá?" Respondeu, indignado.

"Tá bom, tá bom. Mas eu te entendo, e sei que consegue exercitar sua paciência." Falou confiante, e Naruto o fitou, meio incrédulo. "Já tive sua idade, sabe?", acrescentou, como se isso fosse uma descoberta fantástica. "Era tão agitado e impaciente quanto você, e olha só: agora sou um poço de paciência!"

"Está ficando velho, isso sim!" Riu-se Naruto, matreiro.

"Assim você me ofende." Arashi falou, fingindo estar bravo.

"Nah, você sabe que estou brincando." Naruto abanou a mão levianamente.

"'Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade', dizem por aí." O loiro falou, adquirindo um ar estóico. "Fala sério, Naruto, você me acha um velho!" Somou, parecendo realmente chateado, ou quem sabe, desanimado... ou desesperado...

"Ah, eu realmente estava brincando, nii-san! Apesar dos seus trinta e... Quantos mesmo? Você parece muito, muito jovem! Nem parece meu irmão mais velho!"

"Sério?", indagou, esperançoso.

"Hum-hum" E maneou a cabeça afirmativamente, os olhos fortemente fechados, os braços cruzados sobre o tórax e um ar muito, muito sério.

"Haha, meu irmão é uma gracinha." Arashi falou de repente, abraçando Naruto pelas costas. "Até parece eu quando era criança!"

"Argh! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não sou mais criança!?" Berrou, esperneando-se nos braços de Arashi que o apertou com mais força.

"Por quê? Já virou hominho?" Indagou com um sorriso malicioso. Naruto parou de se debater imediatamente, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

"Cale a boca!" E recomeçou a se debater, ainda mais furiosamente, até que Arashi afrouxou o aperto, começando a rir copiosamente. Naruto então parou e voltou-se para o irmão, fitando-o com uma expressão curiosa. "Tá rindo do quê?"

"Nada, nada." Respondeu, enxugando os olhos lacrimejantes. Arashi podia não ser bem o tipo que chorava à toa, mas era o tipo que com um pouco de riso tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Naruto continuou a fitá-lo, mas sua expressão passou de curiosa para desconfiada. No entanto, viu que não adiantava insistir, pois Arashi sabia ser excêntrico ao fazer coisas que lhe parecia completamente sem sentido. Situações assim não eram necessariamente raras, só não eram tão comuns quanto costumava parecer.

"Neh, Naruto, eu sei que ando meio ausente ultimamente e prova disso é que ainda não terminou de me contar o que andou aprontando enquanto estive fora, mas daqui pra frente não vou ficar mais do que uma semana longe de casa." O homem falou de repente, agora sério. "Além do que, acho que já está na hora de ganhar uma promoção..." Comentou pensativo, contando algo nos dedos.

"Sério mesmo? E se você ganhar a promoção não vai mais precisar viajar?" Naruto perguntou, ficando realmente empolgado.

"Hm... É, muito provavelmente."

"Ah, eu te amo, Arashi-nii!" Naruto berrou, estralando um beijo melado na face do mais velho.

oooo

Sasuke vivia com Itachi naquela imensa mansão desde que seus pais haviam morrido, anos atrás, num acidente de carro.

Ele achava a casa grande demais para apenas duas pessoas, e maior ainda quando se via só, como naquele dia e como quase em todos os outros, mas não havia jeito: estava sob guarda de Itachi, que parecia um megalomaníaco insistindo em morar em um lugar tão absurdamente grande como aquele.

Apesar de Itachi não viver viajando como o irmão de Naruto, era quase como viver só. Ele nunca estava em casa.

Não sabia o que ele tanto fazia fora, não fazia questão de saber e até preferia ficar sozinho, pois quando estava com Itachi, nunca conversavam e qualquer tentativa acabava sempre em uma calorosa discussão, por vezes com paredes rachadas de tanto baterem as portas, vidro quebrado e acidentes indesejados.

Nenhuma porta possuía tranca, salvo as portas que davam para fora da casa, por mera questão de segurança. Sasuke odiava aquela falta de privacidade em seu próprio lar, com Itachi entrando aonde bem entendia e quando queria e os empregados amolando a sua paciência incontáveis vezes por dia.

Ele não era um bebê e não precisava de babás.

Ao menos, mesmo que por um breve instante, não havia ninguém naquela casa para tirá-lo do sério.

Podia comer o que bem entendia, sem uma velha chata em seu ouvido dizendo que não era apropriado para aquele horário; podia demorar o quanto quisesse no banho sem ter alguém batendo na porta perguntando se estava tudo bem; podia dormir no chão sem ser carregado para a cama com a desculpa de que pegaria um resfriado ou ficaria dolorido. Enfim, podia fazer o que quisesse, inclusive beber até não agüentar.

E foi o que fez. Isto é, depois de comer o que queria e tomar um longo banho, desperdiçando toda a água possível.

Não estava acostumado a beber, mas quem se importava com os efeitos colaterais multiplicados devido a sua baixa resistência ao álcool? Ele realmente não se importava...

oooo

Sentiu a cabeça latejar, e depois o resto do corpo.

"Mas que diabos..."

Lembrava-se bem de ter ficado no chão, sobre o tapete e almofadas. Mas que diabos estava fazendo na cama?

Já havia amanhecido, notou ao fitar os discretos raios solares que entravam pelas frestas da cortina escura, apesar do quarto permanecer na penumbra.

Tentou raciocinar mais um pouco, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, quase pulou da cama ao ouvir a voz cava de Itachi, não muito longe de sua cama.

"Estava tentando se matar?"

Sasuke virou-se para ele bruscamente, e a cabeça latejou dolorosamente com a ação. Mesmo assim, fitou os traços difusos de Itachi sentado numa poltrona, a meia-luz o deixava com uma aparência estranha, quase medonha.

"Os seus remédios, Sasuke!" Itachi exclamou, pouco mais alto que o normal.

"Faz dias que eu não tomo essas merdas!", gritou, ficando de repente muito irritado. Pouco se importou com a dor na cabeça.

"Como assim?" Indagou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, estava visivelmente cansado, e por um momento Sasuke se perguntou se ele passara a noite em claro, mas logo afastou o pensamento, a vontade de gritar e explodir sobressaindo.

"Você nem está aqui para ver se eu tomo tudo direito, não?" Indagou de forma debochada, mas não era isso que queria dizer. Para ele, pouco importava se Itachi estava ou não.

"Estava querendo chamar a minha atenção?" Itachi o fitou, um fio de irritação perpassou o rosto geralmente inexpressivo.

"Não fale besteira. Eu apenas não preciso de drogas pra sobreviver."

"Sim, você precisa." O mais velho falou resolutamente.

"Você não sabe do que eu preciso." Sasuke grunhiu entre os dentes.

Levantou-se da cama, seguindo para o banheiro. Nem se daria ao trabalho de fechar a porta, pois sabia que Itachi o seguiria, mas bateu-a contra a parede com força só pelo gosto de impor sua raiva a algo, ainda que sua cabeça gritasse com qualquer barulho mais alto ou movimento brusco.

Não queria realmente tomar banho, apenas molhar-se um pouco para ver se acordava direito e a dor diminuía, além de tirar o cheiro de saquê, por isso foi rápido e quanto Itachi irrompeu pelo banheiro com um ar renovadamente estóico e seco, já estava desligando o chuveiro e saindo do boxe enrolado em uma toalha.

"A privacidade é um direito, sabia?" O sarcasmo era evidente.

"Sasuke, você pode me odiar o quanto quiser, eu não me importo." Itachi começou, ignorando o comentário de Sasuke; parecia muito calmo.

"Ótimo, pois eu realmente te odeio." Respondeu enquanto vestia o uniforme escolar, já no quarto novamente.

"Você pode me odiar, mas eu não vou deixar você fazer o que quiser!" Falou energicamente. "Não vou deixar você estragar sua vida mais do que já estraguei." Acrescentou em tom contrário ao anterior, um brilho indefinido nos olhos escuros.

"Oh, então reconhece?" Indagou, fingindo espanto, e sorriu desdenhosamente ao alcançar as munhequeiras sobre a cômoda.

Com a expressão sombria, Itachi segurou o antebraço de Sasuke, impedindo-lhe o movimento. O mais novo o fitou, desafiadoramente.

"Você ficará comigo. Querendo ou não."

"Só enquanto eu for menor de idade." Sasuke declarou, em voz baixa e cortante, e desvencilhou-se do aperto.

"Até lá você me obedece."

O mais jovem sorriu novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior para em seguida cerrar os dentes, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo molhado.

"Você só pode estar brincando." E saiu do quarto a passos largos, ainda mais irritado.

Enquanto descia as escadas apressadamente, Sasuke bateu a lateral da mão fechada na parede vezes seguidas até chegar ao térreo, na tentativa de conter a própria raiva.

Nem precisou chegar ao átrio para notar que a casa permanecia tão vazia e silenciosa quanto na noite anterior. Pelo visto Itachi havia dispensado os empregados novamente.

Ao chegar à cozinha imediatamente correu até as gavetas da pia a procura de alguma aspirina ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse aliviar sua dor de cabeça e, resolvido o problema, ao menos parcialmente, começou a procurar pelos armários algo comestível. Não costumava comer muito de manhã como outras pessoas faziam, mas achou que se comesse a dor diminuiria, pois banho e comida sempre aliviavam dores de cabeça, ou assim imaginava.

E enquanto comia, notou que estava ligeiramente trêmulo; sua coordenação motora parecia comprometida, só não sabia ao certo se era devido à bebida ou ao nervoso.

"Acalme-se" Murmurou fitando a mão trêmula.

"Você não precisa ir à escola hoje, Sasuke"

O garoto sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a sentença de Itachi, que silenciosamente empurrara a porta da cozinha e o encarava indolentemente.

Ficou ainda com mais raiva de Itachi pelo simples motivo dele tê-lo seguido até ali. Ele não o deixaria em paz até que saísse de casa?

"Pois eu vou!" Teimou, ainda que continuasse a fitar a própria mão, considerando se devia mesmo ir à aula.

"Ok, se pretende agir como criança e ter um ataque histérico, fique à vontade." Itachi falou sarcasticamente. Sasuke bufou, se possível, ainda mais irritado.

"Qualquer coisa pra ficar longe de você!" E saiu apressadamente do cômodo, esbarrando no irmão propositalmente.

oooo

Não morava muito longe da escola, por isso a curta caminhada não conseguiu fazer desaparecer a dor na cabeça, muito menos acalmar os nervos inflamados de Sasuke.

Graças a isso, esqueceu-se de secar devidamente o cabelo e infestá-lo de laquê. Só notou o detalhe quando um grupo de meninas, mais animadas que o costume, elogiaram-no abertamente por seu _novo_ penteado. Só não as delegou porque, ao longe, Naruto e Shikamaru, um rapaz de sua classe, viram a cena e correram em socorro às garotas, segurando-o pelos braços e arrastando-o até o banheiro.

"Que problemático." Shikamaru falou, ainda segurando Sasuke. "Desde cedo querendo bater em todo mundo."

"Me larguem!" Sasuke exclamou, debatendo-se furiosamente.

"Fica quieto!" Naruto gritou, envolvendo o garoto agitado numa chave de pescoço enquanto Shikamaru terminava por soltar Sasuke e encostava-se na parede junto à porta, com ar indolente e expressão indefinida.

Apesar de viverem brigando um contra o outro e contra outros, Naruto poucas vezes viu Sasuke tão inquieto e violento como naquele instante, e isso o assustou um pouco, assustou-o a ponto de ter que o mandar calar a boca e não ser calado, como era o hábito.

"Você ia mesmo atacar aquelas garotas?" Indagou ao afrouxar o aperto, mas não soltou Sasuke, que teve de se livrar por si só dos braços do loiro.

"Se vocês não tivessem me segurado." Falou, recompondo-se. Parecia muito contrariado com o ato dos dois garotos.

"Que problemático..." Shikamaru repetiu, revirando os olhos ligeiramente puxados nas órbitas. "Entendam-se aí, rapazes, estou voltando pro banco..." Falou se referindo ao banco em que estava meio deitado quando teve que pular e sair correndo até Sasuke.

Naruto ficou olhando a porta se fechar, sério, e só se voltou para Sasuke algum tempo depois, tempo suficiente para o moreno acalmar-se, refletir e finalmente começar a se envergonhar pela ação impensada. Estava muito nervoso.

Duas vezes Naruto chegou a abrir a boca, as palavras morrendo na garganta ao se lembrar do que Arashi dissera. _Tenha paciência, Naruto. Espere-o falar por vontade própria..."_

Certo, ele ia esperar.

Mas só mais um pouco, pois sua paciência era muito limitada.

Sabia que havia algum problema, e em algum momento Sasuke teria que falar sobre o que o atormentava. Só esperava que o moreno não se fechasse e se lembrasse de que tinha com quem contar.

"Você sabe que estou aqui, não é?"

Não custava lembrar-lhe.

"E que diabo de cabelo é esse? Acabou o inseticida?"

(_continua_...)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Até o próximo capítulo. E obrigada, verdadeiramente, pelos reviews 8D.

Rairaku, feliz pelo fim dos fillers xD.  
Fevereiro de 2007


	7. Prelúdio: Parte III

**N/A**: Pessoal, desculpa a demora, mas aqui está a terceira e última parte do Prelúdio. Mais notas no final do capítulo. Até lá. xDDD

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Prelúdio – Parte III**

O único problema naquele momento era passar pelos portões do colégio sem ser notada, não que fosse muito difícil, afinal, ela não era bem o tipo popular, mas havia certos estudantes por ali que pareciam não a suportar.

Não podia ficar na cola de Neji até mesmo dentro do colégio, ele já parecia não gostar de ter que acompanhá-la até ali, gostaria menos ainda de ter que dar uma de guarda-costas até o limiar de sua sala. Não, Neji não era uma opção, chegava até a se perguntar o que era pior: ser perseguida ou ficar mais cinco minutos ao lado de seu primo.

Assim, parcialmente escondida atrás do muro e fora dos limites da escola, Hinata olhava para os lados à procura de alguma pessoa suspeita, enquanto Neji continuou a caminhar, adentrando pelos portões de ferro corrediços.

"Não seja estúpida, ninguém vai te atacar." O rapaz falou voltando-se para Hinata, e a garota percebeu um fio de riso na voz dele que a fez sentir-se magoada com o pouco caso.

Sem escolhas, restou-lhe apenas segui-lo, ainda que meio emburrada e em passos incertos.

"Anda logo." Ele falou, impaciente, e a puxou pela mão, praticamente arrastando Hinata consigo.

Mesmo que estivesse aborrecida, a ação de Neji não passou despercebida, fazendo-a corar. Fazia anos que ele não segurava sua mão.

oooo

"Então, se vocês elevarem todos os termos ao quadrado ficará mais fácil obter a solução do..."

Enquanto o professor Asuma explicava o exercício, Hinata notou que Naruto olhava o tempo todo para o lado, isto é, para Sasuke, parecendo certificar-se de que ele continuava a dormir debruçado sobre os livros. Mas a garota tinha certeza de que o moreno não dormia, pois ele batia o pé na cadeira quase que freneticamente, em um claro tique nervoso que a estava exasperando, pois o encosto da cadeira dele batia na carteira dela, deixando sua letra toda tremida.

Realmente incomodada, segurou por alguns instantes a própria carteira, como se a mesma pudesse fugir, e a puxou para mais perto de si, longe de Sasuke, para finalmente poder suspirar aliviada e tentar voltar sua atenção para a aula.

"Naruto, preste atenção! Sua nota no último exame foi abaixo da média!" O professor Asuma exclamou de repente, jogando um pedaço de giz no garoto.

Hinata viu o loiro pular no assento, visivelmente assustado. Ele parecia mesmo fora de sintonia...

"Desculpa, professor, eu só..."

"Sim, sim, apenas preste atenção. Já não basta o Chouji comendo, o Shikamaru dormindo e o Sasuke fingindo dormir, agora você! Ao menos os três mantêm suas respectivas notas na média!"

"Sasuke fingindo dormir?", ele indagou levantando-se abruptamente, ignorando o comentário do professor sobre sua nota. Asuma franziu o cenho em careta.

"Naruto!" Sakura virou-se, puxando o garoto pela barra do uniforme. "Não tumultue a aula."

"Mas Sakura-chan! O Sasuke está estranho..."

Então o próprio Sasuke ergueu o rosto e fitou Naruto. Hinata não conseguiu ver a expressão do moreno, mas o modo como Naruto engoliu em seco e sentou-se novamente, deixou claro que a expressão não devia ter sido nada amigável. Às vezes, ou melhor, quase sempre, Sasuke a assustava.

"Aham, será que eu posso voltar a dar aula ou terei que mandar vocês para fora?" O professor Asuma pigarreou e todos se voltaram para frente, com exceção de Sasuke, que abaixou a cabeça novamente, e de alguns outros, que nunca estavam interessados na matéria.

A aula então voltou a transcorrer normalmente, mas era óbvio que Naruto só copiava os exercícios da lousa, sem nem mesmo prestar atenção, como Hinata confirmou mais tarde, ao passar os olhos rapidamente sobre o caderno do garoto e notar que tudo fora copiado fora de ordem.

oooo

"Aw, Sasuke-kun é tão kakoii!" Uma garota do primeiro colegial, como indicava a cor de sua fita – que era a única coisa de diferente no uniforme de cada ano – exclamou animada, sendo acompanhada por outras duas, que concordaram de forma veemente dando pulinhos e gritinhos agudos.

Hinata, que estava passando pelo corredor, desviou ligeiramente sua rota, lançando um olhar rápido e indefinidamente nauseado para o grupo. As garotas perceberam e devolveram o olhar com animosidade, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre ela ser uma sonsa.

Desde que entrara naquela escola, Hinata tentava entender o que havia de tão especial em Sasuke, quer dizer, se ele era tão demais assim, por que não havia ninguém sentado atrás dele no primeiro dia de aula?

A garota continuou pensando no assunto enquanto andava pelos corredores, quando notou que aquele corredor em que andava distraidamente, e todos os outros em que passara nos últimos instantes, estava completamente vazio. Não só isso: notou também que estava... perdida. Suspirou.

Ora essa, a culpa não era dela. A escola era grande, os andares intermináveis e, claro, todos absurdamente iguais.

Pior: durante os intervalos, os andares superiores ficavam vazios, pois praticamente todos os alunos desciam para o pátio, iam para o bosque ou para a cantina. Ela sempre seguia a multidão para chegar ao átrio, e por isso nunca prestara atenção no caminho. Estava na escola há poucos dias, ela não era bem o tipo que decorava o trajeto muito rapidamente.

Olhou para os lados, decidindo que direção tomar. Resolveu seguir pela esquerda, depois pela direita e direita novamente. Era tudo igual! As mesmas portas verdes; os mesmos bebedouros prateados; os mesmos quadros de avisos, exceto pela diferença na disposição dos folhetos; a mesma estúpida e monótona parede branca e todas, absolutamente todas as plantas da mesma espécie que, de tão semelhantes e vistosas, pareciam de plástico. Precisava ao menos achar as escadas.

Não que fosse assim tão difícil achar o caminho. O colégio era grande, mas nem tanto, qualquer um seria capaz de se virar sem maiores problemas. Mas não Hinata. Nos últimos dias andava meio perturbada, com medo de ficar sozinha em algum corredor e dar de cara, de repente, com Kin ou alguém do tipo.

E depois de virar à esquerda e à direita sucessivas vezes, o que provavelmente só a fez se perder mais, enfim achou um corredor com janelas. Lembrou-se de que se o seguisse até o final encontraria as escadas.

Suspirou aliviada ao achar o que procurava, pois já estava começando a ficar de fato nervosa. Resolveu se sentar por alguns instantes no primeiro degrau e respirar um pouco antes de descer para a cantina.

Cogitou então que talvez o intervalo já estivesse terminando, talvez nem adiantasse descer até o térreo.

Encostou a cabeça no corrimão de ferro esmaltado em branco e com algumas lascas enferrujadas, notando o quanto a escola parecia um hospital, quando ouviu alguém subir as escadas.

Sobressaltou-se, ficando em sobreaviso e já imaginando o pior. Era mesmo azarada.

Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando avistou uma cabeleira vermelha dobrar o último lance de escadas.

Era seu vizinho, tinha certeza.

Quando ele a notou, sentada no topo da escada, parou de andar, fitando-a por alguns instantes com os mesmos olhos assustadores e exageradamente delineados da outra vez. Mesmo que seu olhar não carregasse um pingo de hostilidade, apenas uma indolência incomoda, Hinata não conseguiu respirar, segurando o ar nos pulmões. Lembrava-se bem da pobre gatinha.

O ruivo recomeçou a subir, enquanto Hinata endurecia cada vez mais no degrau. Passou por ela sem aparentemente se afetar com sua presença, mas fitou-a quietamente uma última vez e seguiu caminho, corredor afora.

Somente quando deixou de ouvir os passos demorados é que a garota lembrou-se de que precisava respirar. Quase havia sufocado.

O que havia de errado com ela? Por que era tão absurdamente medrosa?

Mal se recuperou do susto e ouviu novamente passos na escada. Estes eram apressados, parecia quase correr pelos degraus.

Por um instante, Hinata imaginou que talvez os andares superiores não fossem assim tão desabitados durante o intervalo, como havia pensado anteriormente.

Ou talvez hoje não fosse necessariamente seu dia de sorte. Aliás, quando fora seu dia de sorte?

Mas Hinata não teve com que se preocupar, pois quem acabava de surgir no patamar inferior era Neji, parecia meio aflito e com muita pressa.

Hinata franziu o cenho e quando ia indagar-lhe por que estava ali, Neji a notou e sua expressão rapidamente se modificou. A frase morreu em sua boca.

"Neji-nii-san?" Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer e, pelos céus, sem gaguejar.

A expressão dele tornou-se ainda mais grave e ela se arrependeu de tê-lo chamado de 'nii-san'.

"O que está fazendo aqui em cima?" Ele roubou sua frase não dita. "Se está fugindo, é melhor ficar onde tem bastante gente. Isolar-se só vai piorar as coisas."

Hinata surpreendeu-se um pouco com tais palavras.

"Não estou me isolando. Eu só... só..." Tentou argumentar.

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta.

"Só me p-perdi." concluiu, ficando vermelha de vergonha. Perder-se, que coisa mais idiota, ela pensou. Devia ter inventado uma desculpa melhor e não ter falado a verdade. Mas o olhar de Neji fora tão rígido que não conseguiu pensar em nada.

Ele sorriu debochadamente, parecendo incrédulo, mas não perguntou mais nada.

Em vez disso, terminou de subir o lance de escadas e sentou-se ao lado dela, surpreendendo-a realmente desta vez.

"Talvez você precise de um mapa da escola." Ele declarou quase que divertidamente.

A garota conseguiu bufar, aborrecida com a clara insinuação de que era uma desorientada, afinal, dias atrás, a pedido de Hizashi, ele teve que fazer um mapa do caminho mais curto de casa até a escola.

oooo

Após o primeiro intervalo as aulas transcorreram normalmente, com alunos debruçados sobre a carteira, dormindo preguiçosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que outros falavam pelos cotovelos quando os professores queriam explicar a matéria. Mas numa sala do terceiro ano em especifico, ocorria o contrário: alguns gatos pingados queriam prestar atenção numa possível matéria a ser estudada, mas o professor parecia relaxado demais para passar alguma coisa, preferindo sentar-se na cadeira, colocar os pés sobre a mesa e jogar giz em quem ousasse olhar para os lados, afinal, responder as perguntas do livro era teste, ainda que com consulta.

Neji, no entanto, não fazia parte de nenhum destes grupos. Estava entediado, mas não a ponto de dormir, já terminara todos os exercícios do livro, por isso folheava-o distraidamente.

Resolveu então entregar a folha de questões ao professor que o fitou interrogativamente com seu ar mandrião, parecendo surpreso com a velocidade do Hyuuga.

"Agora faça os exercícios do próximo capítulo." Falou ao colocar a folha recebida de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa.

"O quê?" Neji indagou, pouco se importando se era falta de respeito indagar daquela forma. Sempre havia alunos piores, não que ele se importasse também.

"Hey, você! É, você mesmo, a consulta é no SEU livro e não na folha do vizinho." O professor falou ao acertar a cabeça do referido. "Ah sim, ninguém mandou ser tão rápido." Declarou, voltando sua atenção a Neji.

O garoto franziu o cenho, um ligeiro tique na sobrancelha direita.

"Não se preocupe, além de ter sua tarefa adiantada, você ainda vai ganhar uns pontinhos a mais." O professor sorriu e Neji deu-lhe as costas, voltando para sua carteira.

"Como se eu precisasse de pontinhos..." Pensou, mas não ousou falar.

Abriu o livro novamente e pôs-se a fazer os exercícios quando, uns vinte minutos depois, o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula.

"Vamos lá, crianças, passem os testes pra cá, não esqueçam de colocar o nome, ouviu bem, Lee?"

"Sim, Kakashi-sensei!" Rock Lee respondeu, erguendo os olhos de botão ao professor. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, pegando seus livros apressadamente e correu para entregar a folha ao professor. "Ah, Neji, me espere, por favor." Pediu polidamente, indo em direção ao Hyuuga.

Neji, que já estava saindo da sala, parou e fitou o colega.

"Neji, precisamos conversar. Há mais de uma semana estamos em uma situação incomoda, isto não pode continuar." Lee falou, em tom formal e educado, típico dele, ao alcançar Neji. Tenten, que ficara a uma distância segura dos dois, demorou-se propositalmente em arrumar o material para observá-los.

"Não há o que conversar." Falou simplesmente.

"Claro que há! Você nunca foi muito de falar comigo, mas nem mesmo com a Tenten você está falando... E as aulas mal começaram!"

"Hn." Neji grunhiu, mal-humorado. "De qualquer forma" Acrescentou. "Agora não é um horário cômodo, Lee."

E seguiu para a próxima aula, deixando Rock Lee para trás.

"Ele é teimoso, Lee." Tenten falou, aproximando-se do garoto.

"Mais um motivo para não desistir." Ele retorquiu.

oooo

"As garotas estão brigando no pátio de trás!" Um aluno berrou, fazendo sinal para seus amigos o seguirem, mas todos os outros alunos - uns quinze - que estavam ao redor, ouviram e saíram correndo junto.

"Desculpa, rapazes, mas se essa conversa já esperou tanto assim, pode esperar mais um pouco." Tenten falou, realmente ansiosa para ver a briga. "Anda logo, tirem esses traseiros desse banco duro e vamos lá ver!"

"Não estou interessado." Neji falou, despreocupado. Vez ou outra acontecia uma briga dessas, mas logo aparecia alguém e acabava com a bagunça. Ele mesmo já se envolvera em algumas, principalmente com Lee.

"Oh, briga de garotas? Temos que as separar, Neji! Elas podem se machucar!" Lee falou, ficando ansioso também.

"Se elas entraram numa briga é porque sabiam que iam se machucar. Que coisa mais estúpida!" Resmungou.

"Hahah, o Sasuke e o Naruto entraram no barraco, povo!" Alguém exclamou. E Neji se perguntou por que sempre havia babacas que ficavam correndo pelos lados anunciando o que estava acontecendo.

Tenten deu um pulinho.

"Anda logo, Neji! Vou te largar aqui!"

E começou a puxá-lo pelo braço, logo Lee se juntou a ela e, juntos, conseguiram fazer o Hyuuga se levantar.

A contragosto, Neji os seguiu, sem se lembrar de que poderia ser Hinata uma das envolvidas na briga.

(_continua..._)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** Primeiro, peço desculpas – novamente - pela demora. Este capítulo já estava escrito (sem revisão, de fato, mas escrito) quando postei a primeira parte desse Prelúdio, uma vez que escrevi um capítulo gigante e depois o dividi em três partes. O lance é que eu não sei bem o que aconteceu pra eu ter demorado tanto pra postá-lo... Sim, uma atualização por mês era o que eu havia determinado, mas eu acho que morguei – e babei – no tempo... Desculpa mesmo. Eu só ando mais estranha que o normal... Ok, isso não vem ao caso.

Quanto aos reviews, agradeço a todos de coração, até andei reparando que há novos leitores (ou tímidos de plantão que resolveram se revelar xD), apesar de alguns terem simplesmente sumido u.u. De qualquer forma, respondi todos, com exceção dos três últimos. **ItachiSaru**, **Mari-chan** e **PAULA**, não é nada pessoal, como dito aí em cima, ando mais estranha que o normal, e isso desde fevereiro. Andei sumida de tudo e de todos, sem exceção (minha beta deve estar querendo me enforcar xD). Desculpa mesmo.

Então, pra compensar, ou pelo menos tentar, vou respondê-los aqui, ok?

**ItachiSaru**: não se preocupe quanto a demora pra comentar. Se eu demoro pra atualizar, acho que é justo você demorar pra comentar, heheh. E já faz muito por mim fazendo isso 8). E a fic não está terminando não. Eu apenas estava pensando seriamente em abandoná-la, só isso. Mas enfim, muito obrigada por comentar e até mais xD.

**Mari-chan**: bem, acabei demorando um século pra postar, mas espero que tenha curtido pelo menos um pouquinho o capítulo... xD Muito obrigada, moça!

**PAULA**: Nossa, você acreditaria se eu dissesse que levei um susto quando vi seu comentário em 'caps lock'? A primeira vista pensei que estivesse me xingando, xDD. Mas ainda bem que foi só a primeira vista... Ah, mais uma fã de SasuNaruSasu!! Pode deixar que vou continuar a escrever sobre eles sim! E obrigadíssima por comentar .

Bem, eu devia parar por aqui porque a nota está ficando absurdamente grande, mas sumir por tanto tempo acaba acumulando um monte de coisas que precisam ser esclarecidas, ainda que ninguém tenha realmente perguntado... u.u

Então,** uma observação que devia ter vindo no capítulo passado xD:** por favor, não achem estranho o fato do Naruto não explodir com as crises egocêntricas do Sasuke, não exigir um porquê e blábláblá como ele faz no manga/anime. Não me crucifiquem, por favor! Há motivos pra tamanha atenção e resignação. E se vocês prestaram atenção o bastante nesses últimos capítulos, talvez, eu disse talvez, a reação do Naruto deixe de ser estranha. A explicação vem, não se preocupem.

E eu havia dito que este poderia ser o último capítulo, não? Então, resolvi continuar a fic, assim, no próximo capítulo, a história entra numa nova fase, o tempo vai passar de forma diferente (mais rápido) e mais coisas acontecerão, assim espero. Peço desculpas a todos pelo inconveniente. Ninguém é obrigado a agüentar minhas emices quando apenas podia ler a fic e se divertir, não? É isso. xDDD

Quanto a este capítulo, bem, vocês queriam um pouco mais de Neji e Hinata, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo inteiro só deles. Eu quis mostrar um pouco do ponto de vista da Hinata em relação ao Naruto e ao Sasuke, pois o problema deles se desenvolve de um lado e o da Hinata do outro, simultaneamente. Mas no próximo capítulo, as duas duplas vão se chocar e finalmente o primeiro clímax e o início da nova fase (com a entrada de mais personagens). Só não esperem muito da ficwriter de araque aqui, ok?

Sobre o Neji e a cena das escadas. Vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha? 8)

Então... Por que Neji parecia aflito ao subir as escadas?

Porque ele havia brigado novamente com Tenten e pra esfriar a cabeça resolveu subir pro terraço e tomar um ar ou quem sabe jogar-se lá de cima;

Porque estava preocupado com Hinata, pois ela poderia estar com problemas, afinal, estava sendo perseguida por delinqüentes de quinta categoria.

Porque ele estava seguindo Gaara. Eles teriam um encontro numa sala vazia e, bem, como o encontro era secreto, estava preocupado com o fato de que alguém podia estar seguindo-o.

Porque ele já rolou escada abaixo uma vez quando tropeçou nas próprias roupas na época em que sua casa era quase um lixão, por isso passou a ter medo de subir escadas, ficando aflito toda vez que tem de fazê-lo.

Alguém tem dúvidas de qual seja a resposta correta? Hehehe. O primeiro a responder corretamente, ganha um presentinho. É surpresa. E quanto aos outros, verei o que posso fazer xD.

E ufa! Finalmente, acabou-se o Prelúdio.

Obrigada a todos pelo apoio, tentarei não decepcionar xD.

Raku-chan  
Maio de 2007.

-

E... Ah sim, porque neste capítulo nem o Naruto nem o Sasuke apareceram muito, taí um brinde pra vocês. É sobre o quarto filme. Se você não sabe do boato, e não quer saber, não leia, por favor.

-

-

-

(o número 4 de fato é forte... estou de luto)

-

A morte de Naruto

- Narutooooooo!!!!! – Sakura berra com voz de enterro, caída de joelhos no chão, de forma totalmente teatral, enquanto o vento sopra e põe em evidência o hitai-ate de Naruto.

Todos os outros ninjas observam, quietos, a cena.

Quem poderia culpá-la?

Durante todos esses anos Sasuke foi o amor da vida da kunoichi e Naruto havia prometido. Naruto prometera que traria o Uchiha de volta, para Sakura.

Mas em vez disso o que ele fez?

Morreu tentando?

Não!

Abandonou a vila e todo o resto e se mandou com Sasuke! Juntos, como um casal!

Sakura estava arrasada. Traída pelo melhor amigo e pelo amor da vida dela.

Realmente terrível.

Olhando por esse ângulo nem era assim tão teatral e exagerado o choro convulsivo da garota.

Assim todos assistiam a derrota amarga de Sakura, em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, como se aquilo fosse um funeral. O funeral de Naruto.

E de fato poderia ser, caso Sakura encontrasse o loiro, afinal, com aquela força violenta de dar medo, ninguém duvidava do que ela seria capaz...

_Fim!_

Heheh, é só uma brincadeirinha que me ocorreu quando vi o trailer. Luto coisa nenhuma! xDDDD

E eu sei que a tendência é você lembrar de comentar apenas a última coisa que leu, mas... Por favor, comentem também o capítulo e participem da brincadeirinha do Neji, caso tenha se animado para comentar é claro. Obrigada pela paciência. (afinal, se você chegou até aqui desde que começou a ler aquela nota terrivelmente grande, você é corajoso xDD)


End file.
